Fugue of Spastic Melodies
by Kishofwings
Summary: A tale of an assassin with no memory except one. A past hidden in the shadows. Her only reason to live now is to kill and live in her hollow like shell of a life. Only one person can save her from the dark. Kaoru.X.Kenshin!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay due to many complaints about my first chapter, I've decided to begin project to repair some of my mess ups. This was my very first fanfic, so I think as an author with no editor, I have every right to mess up. So, I hope all my readers enjoy my story (with a few fix-ups) Thanks bringer-of-death-and sorrow & Kioruu-dono. Critism is important for becoming a good writer no? Well i would love to fix my chapters so i can get alot of reviews! sooo please R&R! Much appreciated!****  
**

* * *

_2024 Japan - Tokyo_

**Kaoru POV**_  
_

My name was Kaoru Kamiya. I changed it to suit my persona. My clients call me Kami. My enemies call me the devil. It's ironic that taking the last two letters off one's last name can change its meaning entirely.

I pondered this as I pulled the trigger of my MK-49 against the target's left temple, inwardly feeling no emotion whatsoever at the splatter of blood that pooled on the hard metal floors of the POE Corp's main building.

A feeling of relief swept through the very edges of my soul that the job was done; this means more money in the bank, and a shower awaiting me to clean off all the feeling of death. I walked solemnly out of the building, the guards running straight past me, unable to see my camouflaged body.

I am a hidden shadow, a mere puppet in the eyes of the NOIR, a group of power hungry government officials, a very powerful puppet.

I slid into my ride hidden in the garage of an adjacent building; the sports car that was had the the black-on-black leather interior and bullet proof with electronic/radar jamming capabilities; while a token of thanks from the NOIR on one of my more spectacular jobs, it definitely has saved my life more than a few times.

I pushed the car into 5th gear, slid the windows down, and enjoyed the rapid gust of wind combing tangles into my hair. I glanced at the rear-view mirror taking in my features in the mellow light of the Tokyo city. My hair was black as night and shimmered silver occasionally when a beam of light hit it. My eyes were currently black, a reflection of my dark mood I was currently in. I think men would find me attractive; however I don't have the time or necessity to find out. The only men I've ever come in close contact with are the ones that usually end up dead a second later.

I laughed out loud at my own little joke I played in my mind as I pulled into the driveway of my house. My house, more a mansion, was rather nice. It outclassed most houses in Tokyo. It was a 5-story brick house with a beautifully lit garden full of roses and lilies. A large fountain of a beautiful Greek man dressed in a toga pouring water from a vase into the fountain. Well, the house fits the alias that I was given to by the government. I am supposed to be Japan's number one actress.

I touched the fingerprint entry pad and let myself into my house.

"Madam, may I take your coat?"

Meet Mr. Soleir, my butler and my friend.

"Yes, Soleir, thank you. Is a bath…?"

"Yes madam. I drew it up not 3 minutes ago."

That's my butler, I thought admiringly to the man's promptness and confidence that I would finish the job in only 2 hours.

* * *

After the relaxing bath, I wrapped myself up in a soft cotton robe, my hair wet and combed. I felt refreshed. I laid myself down on my luxurious silk and feather bed, flipping through the channels of late night television when the phone rang.

"Madam, it's your client," Soleir said in a bass, low tone from the room's intercom speaker.

"Thank you, Soleir. I'll take it in here."

I sat up and picked up the phone next to my bed and heard a quiet voice say "Kami?"

"Yes, Mr. Sanzo."

"I trust you dispatched Mr. Nobu in…"

"Hai."

"Thank you. Your money will be waiting in your bank. Also, I have a warning for you. The NOIR syndicate has a bit of a problem. It seems you are on the hit list of one of our rival corporation's most dangerous assassin. I'll email you the details. Until your next assignment, please be careful, Kami."

"Hai."

Beep. I placed the phone gently back into its cradle. An assassin after me? I laughed at the thought of it. Still, a fool is a fool who does not heed advice.

I plopped down on my bed and pulled out my thin black laptop. The email was sent promptly to my account. I opened it and read the contents.

"_HARM corporations. Worth in world wide market: $60 trillion (US). Currently first in profits this year, closely followed by NOIR corp. by $5 trillion (US). Top agent: Hitokiri Battousai. All opposition to corp. has been nullified"_

"_Hitokiri Battousai: _

_Date of Birth: unknown_

_Place of Birth, Japan_

_Current Residence: Classified_

_Height: 5'8_

_Weight: Approximately 150 lbs._

_Fighting: Use of double katana; blades reversed_

_Kills: none_

_Jobs Completed: 99/year of 2024"_

I sat gazing at the laptop, intrigued by this Battousai. It was very interesting for him to have no kills yet 99 jobs completed this year and its only spring. I continued reading the facts and found that all of his targets either committed suicide or are in hiding and have no contact with the outside world. Did this man use fear as his weapon along with his reverse blade swords?

A knock came at the door.

"Is everything all right madam?" Soleir asked.

"Yes, but it seems an assassin is after me. Please put on all defense systems on high security."

"Yes madam. Would you like your weapons?"

"Please."

He returned with an assortment of different weapons: a pair of spike studded gloves, my medium sized MK-49, a silenced tranquilizer gun, a pair of Sais, my high-heeled, thigh high black boots that had an assortment of weapons hidden in the straps, heel, and finally a pair of shamshir long swords. These Persian shamshir swords were a personal favorite with an engraving of a lion with its tail extending all the way to the tip of the sword on each one. I armed myself in my gear: black skin suit with a black half jacket snuggly tightened by thick silver clasps and a thin silver belt. I strapped my guns and sais to my belt, put on my gloves and boots, and slipped my shamshirs into the sheaths on my back. I make it a point not to wear just black and silver. I always wore a random color of my mood, perhaps as a signal to my enemies that a shred of humanity lives on in my soul.

I chose sapphire drop earrings that hung to mid-neck. I had them all my life. I don't remember where they came from but I feel an ethereal calm whenever I wore them.

As I was studying my gear in my mirror a sudden blaring noise erupted in the house. The intercom yelled over the annoying blaring of the alarm.

"MADAM! THE INTRUDER IS IN THE HOUSE. I REPEAT INTRUDER IS IN THE HOUSE! READY YOURSELF!" Soleir's voice thundered throughout the house in a unusual tone of panic.

I pressed the intercom pad in my room and answered.

"Stay there Soleir! I will finish this job and get you from the control room. You will be safe there. I repeat stay where you are! And turn off the alarm!" I yelled into the intercom. The alarm promptly was shut off.

Suddenly the door to my room was slashed into wooden slices. I pulled my MK-49 from my belt and waited. The door split into shards that fell apart slowly to the ground. No one was on the other side. I went into camouflage mode and placed myself in the center of the room where I could watch all 4 corners of the room. Then, a soft click of a sword sounded to my left. In a flash, a red haired man with a long katana was slashing at my torso with his sword with god-like speed. I didn't have time to aim while I dodged so I fired my gun in the direction of his stomach. The bullet missed the target, but I caught the metallic scent of freshly drawn blood in the air. I readied myself for the next attack but when I turned to face him, he was gone.

I heard another small sound, much like a whoosh, from my right. This time, however, I didn't get a chance to dodge. I maneuvered slightly out of the way but the katana still slit open my side. I panted slightly in dismay and ignored the sharp pain burning from my side. The assassin would be able to smell me now that blood was drawn. Not wanting to waste any more energy, I became visible to the naked eye and quickly pulled out my shamshirs from my back. If it was a sword fight he wanted, a sword fight he will get.

He didn't pause for a second. He jumped off the walls of my room and catapulted himself at me, katana first. I pushed the sword aside with one shamshir and slid the other one from the right, slicing open his left arm slightly. He caught that sword with his katana. Simultaneously, I attacked with my other sword which he parried with his sheath of his other katana.

We paused, frozen in a deadly stance of crossed swords and sheath.

"Not bad, assassin," I said in a soft voice.

"Same to you," he said, his voice rough.

I smiled at him and swung a kick to the back of his knee, causing him to stagger.

Using this distraction, I pushed aside his katanas and attacked slashing one sword at his heart, and the other one at his feet simultaneously. I heard a clang that vibrated through my swords. He had dodged my attack. And his sheathed katana was falling swiftly to my head. I felt it hit on the sensitive part of the back of my neck.

"You…bastard." I moaned as blackness filled my senses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fugue of Spastic Melodies**

**Chapter 2: Caged Lion**

I lay still for what felt like hours. Pain was coursing though the left side of my abdomen while a constant pounding as beating a rhythm against my head. I tried opening my eyes again but my eye lids seemed to be ignoring the commands I was giving them. Then I tried moving other parts of my body, but they, like my eyes, were ignoring me. What happened?

Then, I remembered.

I was fighting…that assassin that HARM sent to kill me…Hitokiri Battousai… in my house. He was good…but something he did caught me off guard that came to this ultimate demise. As I flicked through the memory of that battle, I remembered something odd. How did he know where I was when I was in my camouflage form?

It made no sense. Not even light-sensitive security cameras could detect me. I continued to remember the battle and reached the end of my memories. He had deflected my attack, and I saw out of the corner of my eye a sheath raising over my head. Then, blackness.

Okay, now I'm pissed. I _lost?_

Bastard.

My head began to hurt less as I felt my body began to tense. Okay, so whatever I was drugged with was wearing off. I waited a few minutes and felt my body begin to listen to me. But I avoided moving my eyelids. I'm probably in the Battousai's custody, and I'd rather not alert him to the fact that his prisoner has awoken. And then, I heard the soft grinding of pavement against tires under me and realized a horrible fact: I was being transported.

I mentally felt what my body was touching. I was lying on soft leather seats. Hmmm…the bastard had stripped me of my main weapons. I felt ropes tighten across my wrists, legs, and feet. _Thought __of everything, the cocky little prick._ However, I felt a slight thin weight across my belly…my silver belt was there though without its little weapons. I also felt my boots were still strapped on. Okay, so all I have to do is make it to the secret compartment in the third leather strap from the bottom to get my Swiss Army knife. I guess I have to alert him to my awakening otherwise I can't get the knife without being detected.

I let out a soft moan. I heard the car rev into a higher gear.

But I didn't hear a voice.

I moaned a little louder, pretending to struggle slightly with my constraints.

Nothing. Bastard.

"Whe…where am…I?" I murmured in the fake lady-in-distress voice I used in one of my recent movies and opened my eyes through squinting eyelashes.

"In my car," was the cool voiced reply. I heard the car rev down a gear.

_Hmm man of few words? A gentleman at heart. Or a pervert._

"Who are you?"

"Battousai."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my place."

_Pervert_

"Why?"

"Till further orders."

_Man, talking to this guy is like talking to a stone wall! Even my normally super enticing voice and fluttering of eyes routine isn't working…dammit!_

I looked up at him and caught his reflection in the read view mirror. What an ugly bastard! Okay…maybe that was just my anger speaking. His face was heart-shaped and chiseled as if he modeled for a Greek coin. Framing his face was silky long strands of crimson hair which was at the moment loose. But it was his eyes that struck me as the most beautiful. A soft gold light seemed to sparkle in each pupil as if a little sun seemed to hang in his sight all the time. _Okay, okay…he's pretty hot. But like my old saying went, the only men I've ever been close to end up dead a second later._

Okay, Kami, think. First course of action, distraction from main plan. Main plan: kicking his ass.

"Battousai? How did you find me, even when I was invisible?"

He paused for a moment, his eyes flashing in the rearview mirror at me before returning them to the road.

"Your smell of white plum blossoms was slight but I could find the source, you, easily though them. Also, your heart beat becomes softer when you are considering your next attack, so I could hear the changes of heart rate," he replied, no amount of pride felt in his voice.

Great, the guy has some super human powers too. Dammit.

I unlocked the secret compartment in my boot strap with a finger and felt my knife slick out from the heel and ready to cut with the slight movement of my legs. Alright! All I got to do is keep the conversation flowing.

"Do you have powers as well?" I asked louder to avoid the cutting of my restraints from being detected by his super human hearing.

"I suppose…I do," he said. "I prefer to say it was due to patience and training. I have a question for you."

He caught me off guard as I had stopped from slowly sawing the ropes with my knife in unison with my words and his.

"What is it?" I asked feeling a few fibers of the rope brush against my hands.

"How did you get your powers? Your ability to become invisible?"

I laughed out loud for two reasons. One because that's not the first time I've heard that question from my prey. Second, because I kicked back so that the knife would cut deeper the ropes. A little more.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'll tell you what I know," I said talking slowly and loudly.

_A little more…_

"I fought in the war against the nation's rebels in Japan 7 years ago. After the war, we had to exterminate or capture the remaining rebels. I was shot in the leg and lacked out from loss of blood. When I woke up, I suddenly became invisible. After a while, I could change into that mode at will."

_One more strand…_

* * *

**Battousai's POV **

So she's like me, I thought as I listened to the assassin's story. I can't remember how I got these abilities. But I found mine while training with my master, Hiko Sensei.

"_Master, I can feel and hear your heart beating. I can run and attack with speed greater than yours. Am I freak?" I asked after a strenuous training of swordsmanship by continual beatings._

_He laughed out loud, and conked his apprentice's head with a fist. _

_"You are not a freak, though you are a bit stupid. Listen, your abilities are a part of you. They are real. Don't regret having them but embrace them. They are not something that will alienate you from others," Hiko Sensei said with a warm smile to his 12 year old apprentice. "Always remember though, that no matter how fast you are, I can still beat you!"_

_He smiled toothily as I bristled to that last remark and charged at him head first with my dull metal sword._

I snapped back into the present day when I felt a cold metal knife pressed against my neck.

Dammit! I let my guard down for a few seconds and she's already up!

She bent over the driver's seat and lowered her soft pink lips to my right ear. A few strands of her beautiful black hair slid onto my shoulder.

"If you want to live, drive me back to my house. And I'll kill you there in another battle," she venomously breathed in my ear, dropping her original sweet sounding voice she used in the conversation earlier.

A chuckle fought to free itself from my mouth, but I managed to retain it. My own prisoner wants to fight _me_? I was tempted to fight her again, see those beautiful black eyes narrow in concentration. It would be amusing...

"As you wish," I decided. "However, it seems the car is low on gas and will only make it to my home. We will fight there," I said as I watched her eyes change from sweet vengeance to thoughtfulness.

She glanced at the fuel gauge in the car's dashboard and thought for a few seconds then smiled sardonically.

"Okay. But I will still hold you prisoner till then."

Now I really had to fight back a laugh. It was so ironic that my prisoner thought of me as a captive.

After about ten minutes of silence, we made it to my house. It was humble, an old dojo that the previous owners sold to me cheap. I redecorated and repaired its slightly rotten wooden walls, and I thought it looked rather beautiful now. The carefully tended Feng shui garden was the final touch I recently added to the house around its miniature clear pond.

I parked the car beside the main house of the dojo and felt the girl remove the knife from my throat. I stepped outside of the car and took a breath of fresh air. _Whew! If I hadn't let her fight me, my throat would have been sliced in there! _

I turned around and saw her exit the car, a face of awe written on her face by the house/dojo.

"You live here? In this beautiful dojo?" she asked with a slight twinkle in her eye.

I didn't know why she was so amazed by it. It was beautiful but probably not nearly as so expensive as hers. Man, getting into her house was hard! Even with the aid of one of HARM's officials.

"You like it? It's a newly renovated dojo," I said, taking chance to admire her powerful and lean physique out of the corner of my eye while she wasn't looking.

She stared at the Feng Shui gardens a bit longer before turning to me, her eyes losing its sparkle.

"Nice house. Well, ready to fight?" she said, her voice losing the admiration and switching into its venomous tone.

Wow, she went from sweet to a devil in a matter of seconds. Well, it can't be helped.

"Yeah, let's get to it," I said as I pulled out her swords from my sport car's trunk. I handed her the pair of interesting swords she had fought with a few hours ago in her house. They were beautiful with an engraving of a lion on each one. The tails of the lions stretched to the tip of the sword. I wonder if they mean anything.

I motioned her to follow me to the backyard. When we arrived at the destination I turned to face her. Her face was set with fierce determination. A determination to kill.

* * *

**Kami POV **

Why is he looking at me like that, the cocky little bastard! He turned his back on me as if he knew I wouldn't kill him. Oh but I will! I never lose. Never.

"Before we start, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked gruffly, slightly agitated by the wait.

"Why are you an assassin?"

I put on a fake grin. _I guess no harm in giving a dying man a last wish._

"Because I fight for my memories before the war. I can't remember them. I think I was somebody nice, and I want to know who I was, what family I had, what kind of life I lived in that long ago past life. And now, my corporation promises to find me those memories as long as I continue to work for them. That's why I kill. What are you fighting for?" _Why did he have to find out?_

"Revenge. I got these powers out of spite, and I want to know in the end if it was a curse or a blessing. I fight and kill so that I can find those answers," he said, his gold eyes turning a soft shade of purple before reverting back to their original color.

"Then, why don't you kill any of your targets?"

He didn't answer. His face contorted in rage.

He mumbled something incoherent.

* * *

**Battousai POV **

"Because, I killed my sensei."

* * *

**Kami's POV **

I couldn't here what he said. It didn't matter.

I pulled my swords out and held them in a ready stance for my first move.

"Forget about this. Let's fight!"

I didn't think he'd attack first. He used a sword drawing technique and attacked my left side at speed that exceeded the speed he had fought with earlier. Had his emotions now enhanced his fighting capabilities?

I avoided the attack by somersaulting backwards and switched on my camouflage. I walked slowly in a circle until I felt the wind blow back my hair. He couldn't smell me if the wind is blowing my scent away from him. Then I began to breathe, practicing a soft breathing movement I learned from my yoga guru.

When I opened my eyes, he was facing the wrong direction. He didn't know where I was.

* * *

**Battousai's POV **

Dammit! I can't find her! Did she figure out how to mask her scent and hide her heartbeat?

I felt the wind blow my hair around my chest. Of course! The wind was blowing her scent in the opposite direction!

I moved toward a clump of bushes and turned my back to them. The only way to attack me is to either go head first, which would put me in a downwind advantage or from behind where the rustle of the bushes would alert me to her.

I smirked and waited. There! I heard a slight crunch of twigs from behind me to the left. I waited as the sound grew closer. But wait! There's the scent of white plum blossoms! Was she in front of me or behind me?

I had to make a decision; the scent and the sound were coming closer. But the scent was drawing nearer. I had to attack the scent. I attacked in front of me using my _battōjutsu_ as an advantage.

But my attack was blind; I only attacked air.

* * *

**Kami's POV **

Got him! I attacked him from behind, but the attack was reduced because he pulled up his sheath at the last minute. Dammit! .

He fell forward with a thud. His back was cut open, blood flushing out. He struggled to stand up and accomplished to lift himself onto one knee with the aid of using his katana as a crutch.

Okay, I have open sight…I can kill him now…now…why do I _not_ feel like killing him? I let go of my camouflage and faced him. He looked up at me, his eyes an ultimate gold, pure as lightning. He pulled his sword up in front of him, ready to attack.

"That was an interesting way to fight, Kami-dono," he said, his breath slightly ragged from over exertion. "You used your ability to float in front of me, causing the scent to flow in my face downwind. And you threw sticks that were camouflaged in your hands in the bushes in such a way so that I believed you were in two places at once. You're a very skilled assassin. However…" He paused, raising himself in a sheath drawing stance. "…I will not lose to you!"

He rushed at me with such speed that he seemed to have vanished. It must be his famous _battōjutsu, _hence where his namesake Battousai came from! But before I felt the cold touch of his sword, I heard the sound of swords clashing.

In front of me was the Battousai, his sword locked with dual kodachis wielded by a man in a long cream colored trench coat.

"Battousai, you were supposed to capture her, not kill her." the stranger said in an emotionless voice.

He turned. He was drop dead gorgeous. Sexy, dark and handsome were the first three words in my mind. He had on a black suit under the overcoat, his hair a shock of blue-black hair.

"Hello, Kami. I am Aoshi Shinomori, leader of the HARM syndicate."

**

* * *

Kishofwings**

**Well this the end of a rather long chapter, eh? Sorry but I wanted some of the main storyline to unfold in this chapter. I had to introduce Aoshi, one of my favorite characters from the Rouroni Kenshin. Any thoughts? **


	3. Chapter 3: Confusing Emotions

**Chapter 3:**

**Confusing Emotions**

"Hello, Kami. I am Aoishi Shinomori, leader of the HARM syndicate."

* * *

Kami's POV 

_I heard about him. He was the youngest entrepreneur ever to create his own syndicate. _

"What do you want with me?" I said, curious to know why he had protected me.

Shinomori's eyes twinkled in amusement while his face retained that cold emotionless demeanor.

"Battousai wasn't ordered to kill you because that was not his job. His job was to transport you safely to his house." Shinomori said in that cold emotionless tone.

"But, my instructions from NOIR were that he was sent to kill me."

"Ah but it wasn't our syndicate that was after your life. In actuality, your own syndicate wanted to destroy you because I was interested in hiring you."

"WHAT? This is a bunch of bullshit. NOIR isn't a backstabbing corporation, unlike HARM!" I yelled at him, every fiber wanting to punch this man's damn calm face.

Shinomori glared at me, silencing me off.

"Did you really trust your butler with your life? How could you be so blind? That butler was to kill you before the Battousai could reach you. Luckily, Battousai got to you first," he said, his voice hiding the angry glint in his eyes.

Before I could process what he had said, I heard a moan behind him. The Battousai had fallen to one knee, his breath coming out in loud rasps. He had more cuts than the few I gave him…

Shinomori motioned with his hand and two figures came out of the darkness. One was a medium sized young man dressed entirely in black with spikey black hair and dark eyes. The other was a wisp of a girl in a tight pink and blue outfit and stunning green eyes framed by dark blue-black hair.

"Yahiko, Misao, bring Battousai and Kami to the infirmary and see that they are treated," Shinomori said before walking towards Battousai's car.

He climbed into the car and revved up the engine.

"I'll meet you there. Kami," he said turning his attention from his subordinates to me. "I'll explain your situation as soon as you arrive at the mansion and receive treatment."

And he was gone.

I turned around and saw the H.A.R.M subordinates prop Battousai up under his shoulders.

The young man, Yahiko, then glanced up at me.

"Hey there ugly. Come on and lend us a hand with him. You're too muscled up to be a girl," he added, his voice was smug, much like that of a 5-year-old.

"Who do you think you're talking to you, you little brat!"

The other, Misao, conked Yahiko on the head before smiling at me.

"Ignore him. He's an obnoxious guy, just ignore him. It's a pleasure to meet you! I mean you are the Kaoru Kamiya, the famous actress in all of my favorite movies! I especially liked you in Don't Cry for Me, Tokyo! That was great! And you're the famous assassin, Kami, in your secret life! Mou! I wish I had two careers!" The young girl said, her voice beaming with genuine admiration.

I must admit I started to feel a little soft spot for her after that little introduction. I even felt a little soft to that annoying Yahiko kid.

"Alright let's go."

The infirmary was large and sterile white and steel; the only furniture was steel beds and decks and crisp white drapery and bed covers. I sat down on the infirmary bed, stretching my limbs, feeling the constraints of the bandages Misao had applied to my lacerations on my arms and the side of my torso. I didn't see the Battousai anywhere in the infirmary.

"Hey Misao? Where is the Battousai?"

Misao smiled toothily at me before answering. "That man is a loner. I think Yahiko is taking care of his wounds in the other wing of the infirmary with the professional doctors. He usually takes care of them himself, but he had lost consciousness on the ride here."

"Oh. So that's where all the doctors were. I was wondering why H.A.R.M didn't have any medical staff. Well either way, you're pretty good at treating wounds. Thank you," I said hoping I sounded genuinely sincere, avoiding the necessity of my fake acting voice.

She smiled at me before turning away to place all the utensils and medical equipment she used on me. I looked out of the window beside the orderly white bed I was sitting on, gazing outside. The grounds of the headquarters were quiet; the garden's outside silent all except for the occasional flash of light from a guard. H.A.R.M headquarters was very different compared to N.O.I.R.'s. The grounds were calm and peaceful, but still one could see the many cameras and tight security precautions. The headquarters looked like the size of my mansion on the outside. But, there were 12 floors underground, according to Misao. This place was far bigger and superior in security than N.O.I.R.

"Hey, Kami?"

I turned my head sharply at Misao, breaking my train of thought.

"What is it, Misao?"

"Is it alright if I called you Kaoru? It sounds kind of sweeter to the tongue you know?"

This would be the first time my real name would be used by someone. I _never_ let anyone call me Kaoru if they do knew of the dark side I had. I didn't know what to say.

"Uh…"

"I mean I won't if you don't want me to! Well, I guess you're hesitant because you just met me, but later, think about it. I'm sure I'd want my real name said once in a while."

I smiled at her.

"I'll think about it."

We spent the next few hours talking (well mostly Misao blabbering on and on and my nodding of the head). Then there was a knock at the door right when Misao began to discuss the hottest guys in the movie industry that I should consider dating.

There stood the tall, handsome leader of H.A.R.M Corp, Aoishi Shinomori. Misao jolted up at attention and gave a swift bow to him before exiting swiftly out of the room. Aoishi stalked toward me, his body looking like that of a young panther, muscles moving in harmony under the dark material of his suit.

"I hope you are well. I came to talk to you about your previous employer."

Damn that bastard. I hated being told things I didn't know. Especially if it involved my career as Kami.

"What?" I said, my voice soft, hiding the growing heat building under my skin. I wasn't angry, but maybe I was just frightened to know the truth.

Aoishi cleared his voice before answering.

"You know you have some amazing powers. Powers any normal human being shouldn't have. We have received some evidence that there were several experiments ran on injured soldiers during the New Rebellion 7 years ago, and you were one of the test subjects. We haven't found out anymore data regarding that incident but if you stay with us for a while longer, we'll find the truth. The truth is an interest to us as well."

_Well, it wasn't that big of a shock I was experimented on. _ I mean most of this stuff I already deduced. I was curious about the interests H.A.R.M had in my problem though…

"Umm…"

"Listen," Aoishi said cutting me off. "I know you have more questions but this is about as far as I know of and how much I can say. So get some rest, and we'll begin tomorrow on our research."

With that last comment, he left shutting the door softly behind him.

I laid my head back against the crisp folds of my bed spread, shutting my eyes and letting my weariness take over my body…but I'm forgetting something…where's the Battousai?

I got up and stepped over to the main door of the infirmary. A map was lamented on the left of the door. _So he's relatively close here…_

Following the map's directions, I reached a large set of glass double doors with the label, **Intensive Care**written in bold letters at the top. I pushed the door slowly, feeling a bead of sweat drip from my brow. I peered inside, my heart thudding inside my throat.

There, in the middle of a cascade of wires and needles and machines lay the Battousai on a cushioned medical table with a soft white blanket over top of him. His red hair unbound tumbling softly on the table, looking like soft swirls of hot-red flames. I trembled slightly as I pushed the door open, slowly placing one foot in front of the other until I reached the side of the table.

I looked down on his face; his usual frown replaced by a look of content. I gently brushed a few of his strands of hair from his face and stood there looking at him. His breath came out in slow regulated intervals, soft then loud then soft again. I don't know what compelled me to watch him, but I guess I felt partially to blame for putting him in such a condition. I knew that Aoishi inflicted quite a few injuries himself but I injured Battousai even though he was trying to protect me.

I still didn't believe that my own corp would try and kill me, but I felt like I should hear N.O.I.R out before dismissing them in ignorantly.

Snapping back into my senses, I noticed Battousai's hand quiver a little and his face contort slightly into a semi-frown. Out of in pulse, I reached out and held his hand between my own. His hands were cool and shivering against my warm hands. He murmured a few incomprehensible words before is breath came out in steady rhythms again.

I smiled and rubbed his cold fingers softly, something I had done in one of my soap operas to my "boyfriend" in the hospital. However, this action was not written in a script, something I felt for him, maybe his stubbornness, his will, his beauty…

I suddenly felt the shadow that had followed me since I could remember lift slightly off my shoulders.

* * *

**Well I know this is a pretty short chapter, but I can't figure out where I plan on going with this story line. I know this chapter was kind of mushy but bear with me. Thanks for all the helpful critisim I have recieved thus far. This is after all my first fanfic. Please Review! Thanks!**

**-KishofWings **


	4. Chapter 4: Caputured

**Thanks for all the people who have commented! I wish a few more would, but I guess I can't help that! If you're reading this story, please comment! The good, bad, and ugly are welcome! Thanks!**

**-KishofWings

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Captured...Again**

**Kami POV **

His face…so strong and beautiful…I wanted to kiss it, to smooth away all the worry wrinkles on his forehead. I don't know why I felt this way, but it's as if that dark shadow, Kami, is gradually leaving me as I spend more time thinking about Battousai. Is he my cure to this cancer?

His face began to swim, my vision began to fall into a kaleidoscope of colors_…_

_I saw a wreath of flowers and placed it on my head; I was playing in a yard with a swing set nearby. A man…lifted me up and twirled me around high in the air; I felt myself smiling as the world whirled around me...A woman sat on a blanket nearby smiling at me and this man with a motherly twinkle in her eyes…_the scene warped…_a little boy with a shock of white/silver hair was sitting next to me with the wreath…he pecked my cheek with an innocent kiss…I laughed heartedly and gave a swift kiss on the boy's check…_

I felt the world begin to swirl away, replace by a sudden whiteness which warped and I found myself in front of the Battousai once again. _Another vision…_I was used to these. I figured that these little snapshots were me in the past. Piece by piece, these memories always flashed in front of my eyes spontaneously.

Battousai moaned softly, slowly blinking away the darkness of sleep from his eyes. I woke up from my thoughts and glanced at the injured assassin. Beneath his long crimson eyelashes, stood two great amber jewels, shining in the faint light of the Intensive Care room. His pupils, after he opened his eyes fully, began to expand, like those of a cat's at night. The amber in his eyes began to darken as if someone was placing purple dye in them…so beautiful.

He shifted slowly to one side, trying to sit up, but he fell quickly back on the bed/table as the pains from his numerous cuts begin to take effect on him.

"Lie still. You took quite a beating there," I said softly, my hand involuntarily petting his rippling chest muscles while applying soft pressure to keep him still.

He gazed at me for a moment before his eyes grew wide, and the amber color falling swiftly into a sea of purple.

"What are you doing here? Are you alright?" He asked, the words sounding rough and dry, not at all like the soft powerful voice he had used during our fight.

I smiled at him. "Your leader explained everything to me. He's a really good fighter to give you so many wounds. Evidently, I'm staying here for a while."

He seemed to have a hard time understanding what was going on because he reached up with his hand and combed his hair with his graceful fingers.

"Well, I guess that's good. How long have I been here?" he asked.

"Ever since you passed out in the car ride to H.A.R.M headquarters. I was already treated because I wasn't as badly injured as you are."

I couldn't help sounding a little smug. My pride was getting the better of me, so I ceased the teasing of his injuries.

"How long have you been holding my hand?" he asked, a small blush creeping up on his chiseled cheeks.

_Oops. Didn't realize I was still doing that._ I let go of his hand quickly, but he grabbed my hands back, his delicate fingers curling into mine.

"Stay here like this. It feels so nice…"

I felt my heart began to beat harder, trying to force its way to my throat.

"You know…you seem like a nice person once you get passed that cold persona you have hanging around at first. I wonder if this is kind you is who you really are…"

I didn't know whether he just asked me a question or was this random talk from a delirious man.

_But I have to respond._

"I think this is the real me. I don't really remember who I was before the war, before I became an assassin. I get random memories of my past life here and there and it feels like I was someone nice."

He smiled, a smile so simple yet so perfect that I felt my heart begin to melt.

"I think you're right."

_ I feel like I'm dreaming. How can I be so at ease? Aren't I a prisoner?_ Yet I didn't feel like one. I was allowed to wander here without any security following me. In fact, I felt like some sort of guest.

"You know," I said trying to voice some strands of thoughts flowing through my head. "I feel like some sort of guest here. You guys at HARM are pretty nice. I mean I'm treated like some sort of weapon at NOIR. Plus, my corp. never took an interest in my past, while your leader is helping me find it, for whatever reason, I know not. But it still feels nice that someone cares. I had a vision a few minutes ago of me as a little girl. I was playing with my parents and a little boy. I felt so happy, seeing them, being with them. I just wish I could remember who they were."

I don't know why I just told him that. I never told anyone about my visions, fearing they would be snatched away from me. I felt a finger brush against my cheek, wiping away a little droplet of water that had unconsciously seeped from my eye.

* * *

**Battousai POV**

I felt my insides twist as I saw her cry. Her dangerous demeanor was gone and was replaced by a look much like a lost raccoon who couldn't find its way back to its den.

"I'm sorry. I have my past still with me, bad as it is. I know you're feeling pain and confusion no normal human being could cope with. I believe you survive your ordeals with your courage. Keep that courage. It's one of your more beautiful qualities," I said choosing my words carefully to comfort her.

She smiled down at me. I tried to sit up, tired to looking up at her and wanting to see her black eyes, eye to eye. I wanted to see those beautiful blue drop earrings that she wore so unlike her black assassin outfit. I lightly pushed off her hand, and propped myself on the elbows, feeling the deep gash across my back pull and threaten to bleed. Ignoring the pain, I pushed myself up roughly into a semi-sitting position, but I let out a soft gasp.

She heard me and helped me ease myself up. Her eyes were on me, her eyes…they weren't black anymore. The dark impenetrable depths had disappeared leaving a pair of dark blue orbs in their place. The color of her eyes was calm like a sea before a great storm.

Without warning, I pulled her close to me, so close I could feel her heart beat right against mine. Instantly, I felt heat emit from her body, making my body feel like it was on fire. I wanted to do more than hug her, but I knew that was beyond reason.

* * *

**Kami POV**

I was shocked by his hug. I felt his hands slowly twine themselves in my hair; my own hand entwined in his hand that was trapped in between our bodies. I thought he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. I was relived he didn't.

I pulled gently away from him, and pushed him back into his bed, careful to make sure not to injure him. He obliged and lay back against the pillow.

He lay there gazing at me with his eyes a deep violet.

"I'm going to nap now. You should go and get some rest, that you…most cert…ainly should," he said, his voice raspy as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"I'll stay here till you go to sleep, Battousai."

"Thanks, Kami-dono. Please call me Kenshin, not Battousai. It sounds too scary, since we're now friends…right?"

"Yeah. Alright…Kenshin. You should call me Kaoru. Forget the Kami and the "dono" part. Just Kaoru."

"Kaoru…" he whispered. "You know, you fight well that you do, Karou…" and with that, his face fell to the side and a long snore issued from his mouth.

"You too," I said to his sleeping form as I gave his hand a squeeze before returning it to his side and tucking him in with a white blanket.

I snuck out of the mansion, trying my best to hide from the guards. I wanted to sit outside and breath the night air and the full moon's cold beams. I felt the need to refresh myself after talking to Battou…I mean Kenshin.

I sat down on a bench in a rather secluded part of the garden, where the sentries were quite a distance away from me. I gazed up at the moon, admiring its beauty and white-holiness. I wondered what Soleir was doing without me, what N.O.I.R was doing, and what was in store for me tomorrow. I'm so_ excited by the fact that my past was about to be unraveled tomorrow. Excited, frightened, and hopeful. _

I heard a crunch of shoes behind me. I turned around, expecting to see Aoishi, Misao, or maybe even Kenshin. But I saw a tall man in a black mask. His eyes were a depthless black. I was mesmerized by his eyes, so mesmerized I couldn't even move let alone talk.

"Here you are, Kami," he said venomously as he closed the distance between us.

"Who…are you?" I struggled to say under his sharp gaze, feeling beads of sweat roll down my face from the effort it took to talk. I went into chameleon mode for a few seconds, but my body couldn't handle the strain it had and I returned to sight.

"Who do you think I am, little Kaoru?"

He pulled something from his pocket and pressed it to my face before I could react. The something turned out to be a cloth smelling very…sweet...chloroform

I felt my body crumple under me as my face hit the ground in what felt like slow motion.

As the darkness began to sweep over my vision, I thought I heard my name said softly into the night air. Then, all was black.

**

* * *

Thanks for everyone who have reviewed this far into my first fanfic. I never wrote a fanfic before but I'm pretty proud of myself for coming this far! So, since this is my first fanfic, please leave a review! Every review counts and I take your considerations and comments to heart!**

**Thanks!**

**also, I hope you liked this chapter; ****Jasmine blossom625**** was unsure if this was a KK. And it is to some extent. But I plan to bring in a few more characters! Guess who!**

**Also want to say thanks to those who've reviewed thus far: **Reignashii, Mini-MoonStar, Misao Aya Makimachi21, CedeBlues, kiera-dunno.


	5. Chapter 5: Enishi

**Chapter 5: Enishi  
**

Aoshi finally took a break from looking at so many reports. Reports of mysterious killings by NOIR after the war.

"Man, she's one dangerous girl…can't say the same of…"

"AOSHI-SAMA!"

The door crashed open and there stood his lieutenant, Misao Makimachi, with her eyes wide and her chest pounding.

"Aoshi! Kaoru is gone!" she yelled, ignoring the disturbance she caused to the leader of HARM's normally quiet office.

"What?" he exclaimed, quickly standing up and grabbing hold of Misao's arms. "Do you any idea where she could be?"

Misao shook her head, frowning slightly.

"Dammit," Aoshi swore, pressing his secretary's button on his phone pad. "Taye, bring me the security tapes of the past 6 hours, quick! Also, dispatch the Oniwabanshi squad to scout out the grounds for any clues on the possible kidnapping of Kami!"

"Does the Battousai know about this?" Misao asked timidly after Aoishi hung up with Taye.

"Yeah, I asked him where Kami was and he said she was with him before he went to sleep. He kind of got up and left, sir."

"Get…that irresponsible assassin, that damn rooster head, on this case to find her and bring her back," he said, his fists clinching in frustration.

"Hai."

Misao looked fearfully at her leader, his strong, handsome face, furrowed with worry. "Sir, do you think _they_ took her?"

Aoshi sighed inwardly before responding.

"Without a doubt."

**

* * *

Kami POV**

_Where am I? My body…feels so heavy. I remember getting caught outside…by a man…an assassin!_

I jolted and kicked something. I sat up and found that my foot had connected with someone's jaw. A jaw of a white haired someone who was handsome to boot.

"Who…who are you?"

He smiled at me; his features seemed to sparkle as looked down at me and leaned forward, his muscles rippling at the little movement he made. "I'm Enishi. Enishi Yukishiro. Pleased to meet you at last, Kami."

_Who the hell…he looks so familiar yet I can't place his face with a name._ My attention immediately shifted from him to my surroundings. I was in some woods; the full moon's light cast a deathly shadow against the wide tree trunks. In between my capturer and me was a warm fire, radiating warm rays of light on his silver hair, making him look god-like.

"Where are you planning to take me? Or have we reached our destination?" I added, worrying he might be a rapist or something possibly worse.

He laughed. "I'm just taking you away from HARM."

"Why?"

"Because, you'll never learn the truth with them."

Now I was beginning to really freak out. _How did he know that I was looking for my past?_

"Bastard."

He smiled at me again, his black eyes practically winking sardonically at me.

"Listen, if you have a problem with me then go ahead and try to get up and leave."

I thought about it for a moment. Then, I hastily stood up and turned around and took a few steps away from him. He didn't even move. I pulled out as much ki as my body could muster and went into chameleon mode.

As soon as I became invisible, he was there in front of me, blocking my path away from the fire. "You think your little disappearing act will get you away from me? I think you should try a little harder, little girl," he said, his face inching closer to my own. _ How can he see me?_

"Stop calling me a little girl! Listen, if you want to fight me, bring it!" I yelled in his damn face, hoping to shake his up.

He didn't even flinch!

I somersaulted backwards and put up my hands in a defensive position, ready to take whatever he had to dish out. "Bring it!" I said again, when he didn't move.

"Do you know why I can find you? You smell sweet and fresh…like white plum blossoms…like her."

He dashed at a speed my eyes couldn't follow at me, his fist aimed right for my face. I swiftly dodged and countered with swing with my left fist. He grabbed my fist in his hand and his head then collided with my stomach. I felt a few ribs quake under the force before I kneed him where it hurts.

He fell back, grabbing his weak spot, and spat out a stream of curses.

My hand unconsciously fell to my back, reaching for my long missed shamshirs. _I never fought with out them. Dammit, I would kill him in a second with those. No matter._

I reached down and pickedup a stick from the fire, the end of it coated with flames.

He glared up at me, pulling out his sword from a hidden scabbard on his back.

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath, right before he charged at me.

I dodged his attack by ducking and pulled up the stick at the hilt of the sword to hit it out of his hands. But his hands held firm and his sword swept downward. I rolled around him and avoided the attack, but blood began to gush out of a wound on my shoulder. He turned swiftly and faced me, as I kneeled on the ground, my right hand trying to subdue the bleeding from my left shoulder.

"Damn…" I said, trying to hide my weariness, feeling my invisibility slip away.

Then I saw it. A glimmer of fire erupted behind a tree. And a man came from the shadows, his flaming red hair taking in the full light from the fire. Kenshin…he had come to save me.

I felt a little content at the sight of his wakizashi and katana tied to his waist. His outfit was the black assassin outfit he wore when he fought me today; there were still slits on it from the fight earlier.

"Are you alright, Kaoru?"

I was shocked. _How did he get better from his wounds that only moments ago he was suffering to stand up with?_

"Hey! Are you sure it's alright to stand up? How can you stand up as a matter of fact? Weren't you moaning and groaning before?"

"Maybe I wanted a little attention from you," he said, smirking at me with that sexy smile of his.

_That little..._

"Jerk! I hope you die!"

His smile disappeared as he turned to face my white haired captor. "You want a fight?"

Enishi smirked and pulled up his katana at full height at Kenshin.

"Bring it."

Kenshin vanished, his katana appearing seconds later, clanging against Enishi.

Enishi then flipped around bringing a high kick at Kenshin's head. Kenshin maneuvered easily and thrust his sword and the man's heart. But the man parried it with his katana.

I couldn't help admiring both of the men's skills. Kenshin, even though injured, was fighting possibly on par with the man who was able to track my scent. _Did I really smell like white plum blossoms?_, I found myself thinking.

Then I saw a jet of scarlet blood gust out in front of my vision. My attention snapped back to the two fighters. Kenshin's left hand was gripping the man's katana, while Kenshin's sword was buried deep in Enishi's side. It wasn't in his heart, but I knew that guy was feeling some pain.

Enishi coughed, blood splattered on the ground. He pulled out Kenshin's sword from his side, and knelt down in front of him, his hands trying to stifle the bleeding.

"You're…the Battousai. You are…truly …man of that name," he said, his words coming out in rough intervals, his voice scratched and strained.

Kenshin sheathed his sword with his uninjured hand and knelt down in front of Enishi so that he was eye to eye with him. "Why did you want Kaoru?"

Enishi smiled despite his pain. "Because, I…"

Before he could finish, something grabbed him away from us at a speed that Kenshin nor I could follow. I looked atound and saw Enishi with a young man, _another_ gorgeous man with long black hair and eyes. He had a smile on his face, one that hid his emotions, an eerie smile.

"Thanks for taking good care of my partner here. We'll be back to pick up Miss Kami. But until then, take care of her Battousai. And you too, Zanza."

With that, he left taking Enishi with him. _Who the hell was that? And who's Zanza?_

"Agh. So he knew I was watching."

Out of the shadows of the woods came a tall man with a gigantic sword shouldered on him.

"Long time no see, Kenshin," the stranger said smiling. "Oh I haven't introduced myself yet, have I, little missy. I'm Sanosuke Sagara. But my affiliates call me Zanza."

* * *

**Okay! Kinda brought in a cast of characters now, I know. but I thought about making some comic relief to the story as well as try to reveal a hidden link to Kaoru's past. I hope you liked it. If not or if so, leave a review please! Thanks for everyone who's been keeping up with my fanfic : )!**

**Kishofwings**


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayed?

**Thanks for all those who have reviewed **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Betrayed?**

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

"I'm Zanza. But you can call me Sano, babes," the tall spikey brown haired man said while readjusting his enormous sword over his right shoulder and scratching his chin with his free hand.

_Who is this?_

"Sano….bakai-mono…" Kenshin said as his knees threatened to collapse under pressure from his wounds.

"Kenshin! Here, let me help you," I said as I pulled one of his arms around my shoulder, transferring hopefully most of his weight little weight onto me. "What are you doing here, Sanosuke?" I asked turing my attention to the brown-haired new comer.

Sanosuke laughed out loud before responding. "You're definitely the feisty girl Aoishi-kun mentioned! Anyways, he sent me here to pick you up from your captors, but it seems Kenshin became your knight in shining armor and rescued you…damn him," he added with a loud chuckle and a wink.

Kenshin glared up at him, panting. His normally purple eyes turned a violent shade of amber and then slowly warped into a molten gold-purple swirl. "Sano…I'm warning you…back off from Kaoru-dono! She's…not interested…in….idiotic…flirts…" he gasped out the words as he slumped against my shoulder.

"Kenshin!"

Sanosuke rushed forward and supported Kenshin from the other side as Kenshin's eyes closed.

"That pig-headed idiot, rushing out here with wounds as serious as these!" he murmured. "Let's go back to head quarters. You were kidnapped but a mile away from HARM."

* * *

We reached headquarters with Kenshin in tow. As soon as we entered the gates, a beautiful medic greeted us and led us to the ER of the place. While we followed her, Sanosuke couldn't help whistling out loud at the beautiful doctor.

After we left Kenshin with her and her team of doctors' hands, I left Sanosuke at the ER door and took off to Aoishi's room, wherever that was.

I looked around for a big sign saying "LEADER'S ROOM" but didn't find any.

_Why are there NO directories here? Do they want their guests to be lost?_ I thought about it for a moment and laughed. _DUH! It's a headquarter of an assassination corp. after all!_

After an agonizing hour of walking through what seemed to be a maze, I heard a pair of voices around an upcoming corner.

"Man, Ken-chan's not going to like this when he wakes up," said a high pitched, sing-song voice.

"This is your order, Misao. It doesn't matter what the Battousai thinks," said a more serious voice.

I heard footsteps go in another direction and soften into little taps and then no sound at all. I gulped and rounded the corner. There stood Misao looking at me with a beaming smile, obviously trying to hide something.

"Kaoru!"

"Misao. What are you doing here?" I asked in my most intimidating tone.

"Uh….well you see…I was looking for you to tell you how Kenshin was and I found you…yeah!"

I raised an eyebrow at her before continuing my interrogation. "Oh really? How is Kenshin?"

"Uh…uh…he's fine. Just tired. Sleeping! Yeah…will you come with me for a sec? I got your weapons for ya!"

She took me off to the side and held out my shamshirs, wooden pole, sais, and gloves. My guns and boots were missing. "Uh thanks. Where's the rest of it?"

"Oh you'll get it soon!"

I shrugged and strapped on all my equipment before turning to face her. "Now what?"

"Come with me. Aoishi-sama has something for you!"

She led me down the "maze" till we reached a door that said "DANGER" written across it in big red letters. "Uh, Misao?"

"Come on!"

She shoved me into the dark room before her and as soon as I entered, the door slammed shut behind me.

"Misao?" I said, while summoning my ki in masked anxiety.

"Time to fight, Kaoru!"

In the pitch black darkness of the room, I heard a gun click and a sword clink slightly as if being drawn from a sheath. _What the hell is going on? _I asked myself as I pulled out my pair of sais out and held them out in a ready position. I shut my eyes, trying to find her ki in the darkness. Maybe even a scent of her…something!

I felt a slash at my shoulder, and I rolled to the left in the last minute. But blood oozed out, soaking my outfit slightly with blood. _So she can find me, eh? _I fell back, turning into chameleon mode, invisible.

I heard a gun shots fire and hit around the room. The shots were random. She was trying to find me. My eyes had been shut the entire time, but when I opened them, my eyes saw a faint glow around the outline of a person. _Her ki was now visible to me_! I crept around her slowly till I was right behind her. I carefully placed a sai at her neck, the edge pressing softly on her neck. The other's sai's point was pricking her spine.

"Now, Misao. Care to explain?"

"Not really!"

She bit my hand and slammed a fist in my gut before running along the wall. She leapt off the side with a kick aimed for my head. I ducked before she reached me, and she kicked at the space where my head had been a few minutes ago. _The girl has some intuition to aim for where she thinks I am. but she still can't see me! _

I flipped over her and grabbed her head in between my knees and flung her in front of me. I stood up, seeing her faint glow of an outline in front of me; she was reaching for something...

A flash of bright light came from no where, blinding me. I couldn't open my eyes! I felt the ground under me move, and when I reached around for Misao, I found nothing. Suddenly, I was falling.

My vision came back as I looked up; I saw Misao's face shrink in a little patch of light before I hit the bottom of what seemed to be a chamber.

"Ouch," I said, rubbing my nether regions with a hand. I looked back up at the trapdoor about 30 feet above and saw that it had shut, leaving me in darkness once again. I felt around for my sais on the cold marble ground, and found them a few feet from me.

_What's going on? Why did they betray me? I thought Misao was my friend! _I swore I would teach her a lesson as soon as I got out of this room…if I got out of this room that is.

I switched into chameleon (which had turned itself off when I was blinded with light) and looked around. I could always find someone Ki, a ability to see things in the dark when I was in this mode. I saw the faint glow of what seemed to a desk and chair in the center of the room I'd fallen into. I walked over to the desk and grazed my hand over its smooth surface till my hand had touched a little round squishy thing. I felt around the little soft bump; my curiosity got the better of me, and I pushed hard on it. Not a smart move.

The room began careening and several machines were appearing from behind the walls and the tiling of the floor. I saw the outlines of moving spikes, machine guns, and laser shooting guns quickly filling up the previously almost empty room.

_Oh crap._

The lasers began shooting a bright dangerous red line towards me the floor burnt from impact. I somersaulted backwards out of the path of the laser and rolled to my left to avoid them. As soon as I finished my roll, a machine gun was clicking, ready to shoot me in the head! I pulled out my shamshirs and deflected a few bullets before rolling away from the machine. A wooden pole covered with spikes was swinging toward me. I rolled under it, feeling a few spikes shallowly gouge into my back. Ignoring the pain, I rolled, deflected, and somersaulted from all these crazy machinations till I found myself in the very center of the room, all the weapons focused on me. There was a brief pause. Then all the weapons attacked at once. I leaped up before they touched me, my feet running across the ceiling in quick steps, my feet threatening to leave the ceiling at any moment. I reached the edge of the ceiling and made my way down the wall, heading toward the center of the room. This was my chance! The machines didn't expect me from behind them. I pulled my shamshirs in front of me, and slashed at the machines, cutting through all with my swords. The electronics sizzled, and white hot sparks landed on my skin, burning slightly. I whipped my swords in front of me and noticed something odd. The lions engraved on them shone brightly. They seemed to be growling at me in victoriously, proudly flicking their tails. Then, they weren't moving at all. _Was I imagining this? _

I panted slightly as I went out of the chameleon mode, my body shaking with exhaustion. _Damn HARM. I'll f-up their headquarters._

"Well done, Kaoru!"

Light erupted everywhere, blinding me again. My eyes adjusted in a few seconds, and I saw the room slowly engulf the broken machines back into its bleak walls. There, in front of me, stood a smiling Misao and a very emotionless Aoishi.

"What is the meaning of this, Aoishi?" I asked venomously, my eyes narrowing at him in heated anger.

"You passed. You passed the assassin test. You fought against someone you had come to like, Misao, and would probably have killed her if we had not sent you to the next part. Your skills were tested, and you passed," he said; he had repeated the words, "you passed" again.

"I passed what?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You are now a member of HARM," Aoishi said in his annoyingly emotionless voice.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah and you passed the highest setting of this test! You're legendary! Right up there with Ken-chan, Zanza, Megumi-chan, and me! But I think you did better than me and Megumi-chan!" Misao exclaimed practically bouncing on her the tips of her toes.

"What? You're kidding me? I'm part of NOIR! Your E-N-E-M-Y!" I yelled in anger and confusion.

"Not anymore," Aoishi said, his voice firm. "You became their target as of tonight."

I stared at them, dumb-founded.

"I don't believe it."

"Really! We're telling you the truth! We're offering you a home!" Misao said earnestly.

I didn't know what to say. I heard Enishi's words replay back in my mind.

"_Because, you'll never learn the truth with them."_

"Please say you'll join us!" Misao said in a pleading voice.

"Say something, Kami," Aoishi said hurriedly.

I sighed trying to reason out a decision. This HARM corp. has done everything it can for me, protecting me. Also, I probably couldn't escape from here alive. Aoishi doesn't look like a slacker at fighting and Misao was pretty good. Plus, Kenshin was here…

"Alright," I said, my exhaustion filling every syllable of that word. ""but call me Kaoru. Kami is my old name with NOIR."

Misao yipped for joy as Aoishi looked at me with indifference. I could tell he was pleased though.

"Misao. Take Kami…I mean...Kaoru to her new room."

I looked at his retreating back, Misao's cheerful chatter dulled in my ears as I thought. It was funny how I was going away from my 'Kami' persona. It's still there in my heart, but I feel more alive then I ever did before. I think I'm ready to find out about my past. And maybe create a better future for myself…with friends.

"Ready Kaoru?"

Misao's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. Let's go, Misao."

* * *

I hope everyone is happy with this chapter! (Reignashii, Jasmine blossom625, Ohagi-chan, and Sapphirina

Please review! even if you're just reading this story for the first time!

-KishofWings

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Love?

**Chapter 7: Love?**

**

* * *

Kaoru POV **

"This is the lounge…okay maybe more a cafeteria! We like to hang out here, you know us assassins!" Misao giggled and grabbed my hand, hauling me off to some other area of my new headquarters. Even though the face I show Misao was that of surprise, I really wasn't shocked at the place. It was much like NOIR, just a little bit more comfortable and friendly feeling.

"This is the projectile training room! Here you can improve your archery, aim with guns, shuriken throwing, and…"'

"Misao? Can you take me back to the infirmary?"

Misao looked taken back for a second, but she recovered herself in time to smile coyly at me. "Oh! Of-of course! Right this way!"

She pulled me (_feeling like a dog on a leash right now…but I'll control my temper_) toward an elevator door and clicked the black plastic button with the white down arrow on it. After a few seconds, a little "ting" alerted us and the doors slid open. There in the elevator stood Zanza, with his gigantic sword sheathed on his back, wearing white Adidas pants and open jacket, leaving his toned chest muscles for the world to see.

"Hey sweet thing, wanna go get something to drink…or…?" he said, his voice low and sexy, his eyes squinting in his erotic grin. Misao smiled widely at Zanza.

"Sano, not here! I'm taking Miss Kaoru around the place!"

Zanza looked at her for a second before replying.

"Hey Squirt! Didn't see you there!"

Misao scowled and looked daggers at him.

"Ah…yeah! Aoishi-kun wants to talk to ya, Misao! I was said to ahem escort Miss Kaoru around the rest of the place meanwhile, ya know!" he gave me a roguish wink.

_What a flirt._

Misao looked from me to Zanza and back to me again. "Alright. Take care Kaoru!"

With that, she left, leaving me alone with Zanza, the persistent flirt.

"Listen, Zanza," I started.

"Sano sounds better, no?"

"Fine, Sano. Listen, I've seen quite a bit of this place so I want to get back to the infirmary. I kind of want to see how Kenshin is doing."

He scratched his head, dismayed. "Figures you want to check up on that idiot. Alright, I'll take ya."

The letters in big red writing on the door said "Intensive Care: Personnel Only".

"Can I get in?" I asked timidly.

"Of course! You're one the top assassins here. Plus Aoishi told the staff you got privileges as a full-fledged member of HARM. NO worries and if push comes to shove and you can't see him, I'll…"

Just then, the tall beautiful nurse that had taken Kenshin from us the night before to the ER room had opened the door and was fixing us with a glare that would shame any stern librarian.  
"Hush! I know you two are Mr. Himura's friends, but he's resting right now, and he needs it! Now either you both come inside and shut up or leave this floor with your loud voices!" she sternly said to us in a hushed voice.

I was shocked. I think Sano was too. This beautiful lady is quite scary when angered.

"I think I'll enter. A-and I'll be quiet," I said in a whisper, careful to control my voice. Somehow I was feeling like a little child being reprimanded.

"Alright, go ahead Ms. Kaoru. By the way, my name is Megumi. Megumi Takani," she said in a soft, kinder voice. She then rounded on Sano and switched back to her stern voice. "You?"

Sano wasn't the least bit perturbed. _I bet he's going to ask her out."_

"Hey, Megumi. I'm hungry."

"What do you want me to do? Feed you? Go away you imbecile!"

I shut the infirmary door behind me as I entered the dimmed room. Behind me, I heard footsteps retreating away from me; Sano succeeded with Megumi.

I smiled at the thought of those two's evening when I saw the covered area in the infirmary, probably where Kenshin was resting. My smile disappeared, replaced with anxiety.

I slowly walked over to the sheer curtain and drew it back; the whisper of cloth was the only noise in the whole room. Then, my eyes saw purple, a deep purple. Kenshin was awake, sitting on the edge of the bed with tubes of blood and IV's dripping into needles that were perturbing from his left arm. A dim light shone on his long scarlet hair making him look so...handsome.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah." _Why was my voice all choked up?_

"How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Pretty good."

_What a lame conversation._

I walked over to his bed and sat beside him, wondering whether I should touch him. For some insane reason, I was scared to break him.

"So why are you in the dark? It's morning outside!" I said trying to sound bright.

He chuckled. "My eyes are hurting. So Ms. Takani closed all the shades."

"How are you injuries?" I said finally voicing my worry.

"I heal quick. I should be good in no time."

**

* * *

Kenshin POV**

_Good. Hopefully she won't be too worried about me. She looks different now. From the deadly and intimidating assassin to this woman who's showing concern on her beautiful face…she's changed._ I took a moment to look at her while her worried face lessened in anxiety. Her hair was swept back in a high ponytail, her clothing wasn't black, but a blue collared dress that fit her form nicely…maybe a little too nicely. But her eyes were the most notable change. They were a blue and shocking sparkling. Her eyes looked confused, but she didn't look as tense as she did before.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Why did you come after me when I was kidnapped?"

I was waiting for that question. My answer…_what do I say? Do I tell her the truth?_

"Because…I was worried about you."

_Smooth._

"Oh," was her reply.

_Dammit…maybe not **that** smooth._

I wanted to grab her, to hug her, to protect from all her fears. I could tell she was confused about something. I have to make a move. Let me just inch a little close to her…

**

* * *

Kaoru POV**

I had to do it. I placed my hand on his right arm, avoiding the slightly bloodied gauze on his arm. He looked at me with shock, but he didn't look horrified.

I leaned close to him, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, urging me to close the small gap between him and me.

_I _didn't close the gap.

He grabbed me in his arms and crushed me against his chest. I felt him wince as my body pressed against his wounds on his chest and arms, but he held me close my arms hanging limply at my side not knowing what to do but just to savor the moment. _ I feel so safe in his arms. Don't let go._

I felt his hands in my hair, stroking it. I finally got up the courage to lift my arms and hug him close, resting my head on his muscled shoulder.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile...Sano and Megumi**

Sano took Megumi to the Starbucks Cafe, treating her to a strawerry and cream milkshake and a kiss on her hand. She rolled her eyes at the guesture and picked a table in the every back of the crowded cafe, so no one coul dsee him with her.

"Megumi? Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Sano said in his suavest voice, trying to break the ice with Megumi.

"Yes, many times. Has anyone ever told you how much of a doofus you are?"

"Yes, many times."

**

* * *

Back to the Infirmary **

**Kenshin POV**

_God, she's so perfect! Her hair is so silky to touch! And her scent….intoxicating. But I can't force myself on her. She barely even knows me. I don't want to be rejected, again._

**

* * *

Kaoru POV**

"Kaoru?"

"Mmm?"

"Is there something bothering you?"

I felt a rush of emotion prick between behind my eyes, threatening to loose the river of tears that have been dammed up for so long.

"I'm...confused. People claim to help me, but I don't know who to trust. I just want the truth."

"Is this why you chose to stay here?"

"Yeah…and for other reasons."

He pulled me away from him and looked me in my eyes. His tranquil purple eyes warped into bright yellow before hardening into molten gold. His face inching close to mine, our lips close. Suddenly, I felt his mouth upon mine, his tongue prying at my lips to let him through. I was tempted, but I couldn't. I knew, if I let him, my heart will change, and I may not want to find my past any more.

I pulled back, feeling his soft, velvety lips leaving a tint of moisture on mine.

"I-I can't," I said panting at the effort from restraining the urge to close that gap between us with another mouth-watering kiss.

Kenshin perched my chin up with a gentle hand and looked at me in a way that made feel exposed.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do that for a long time. But you pulled back. You…don't like me do you?"

"No! I mean I do! You're really nice. It's just I have my priorities straight, and I don't think I can handle this right now," I said stumbling on my words. _I do like him…_

"Kenshin, I…"

"KAORU!"

The infirmary door slammed open, and the sheer white sheets were pulled back exposing Sano with his ear being tweaked by Megumi.

"Ouch, OUCH! See! Nothing happened between them! Kaoru just wanted to see if he was okay! God! Leggo my ear!"

Megumi looked sternly between me and Kenshin (I managed not to blush), and she let go fo Sano's ear.

"Alright. Next time Kaoru, don't let this oaf come up with crazy schemes just so you can chat with Kenshin. You know, I'm not a monster. Ask me next time, 'kay?"

Sano, rubbing his tender-red ear, laughed out loud.

"You know you enjoyed the attention."

_Bad move, Sano._

Kenshin started laughing out loud as Megumi gave Sano a slap on the head that had Sano flying forward into the bedside desk. I looked at Kenshin, his laugh so warming and his eyes twinkling in the little light.

Sano regained his footing and stood up, now rubbing his head.

"Yo, Kaoru. Me, you, and Kenshin have an assignment. We'll leave as soon as that red-haired idiot beside you heals. It'll be fun! We get to hang out! Oh and Megumi," he said as Megumi turned to him suspiciously waiting for a smart-aleck remark. "Fix up Kenshin real good for this mission."

* * *

Okay, as you can tell, ALOT of stuff is happening in this story. Kenshin and Kaoru share a little moment of comfort with each other and Sano got close with Megumi meanwhile. I know this chapter wasn't as action-based as the other ones but I had to write this one the way it is. If you notice at the end of it, there is a nice cliffhanger with a promise of a fight. by the way thanks for the compliments for the previous fight scenes! 

Until next chapter, ja!

-KishofWings


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

**Chapter 8: The Plan**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

The target in front of me bobbed and weaved, causing me to shift my gun slightly for better aim. The target, a little yellow plaster duck moved by wires and electronics, was the last one I had to shoot from the menagerie of animals at the accuracy training program at HARM.

It felt like ages because I had spent whole nights beside Kenshin's resting form in the infirmary and whole days watching him train and rehabilitate for the upcoming mission. Sometimes Misao or Sano would help me watch him at night but most of the time I stayed alone by his bed, listening to Kenshin's soft snores and watching the little movements he made during REM of sleep.

On top of all this, that annoying kid Yahiko keeps provoking me, trying to get me to fight him. He wants to prove to Aoishi that he's strong enough for his first mission.

He's defiantly not.

The duck flipped on to another wire and had begun moving down a different path. I woke up from my thoughts and squeezed the griped black trigger of my MK-47. My bullet struck the duck soundly on its head, causing it to flip over. All the wires slowly pulled back into collapsible slots in the walls and the lights in the arena brightened, announcing the end of the training session.

Suddenly, the room started to swirl into a kaleidoscope of colors and a small picture began to enlarge in my mind.

_ I saw a dining table with a plate of steaming pasta in front of me. I took a big bite of pasta, trying to stick all that was wound up on my fork into my too-little mouth. "Now Kaoru, don't eat it all at once dear!" I looked up from my plate and saw a handsome smile down at me across the oak dining table. "Hai Daddy," my lips and mouth involuntarily said. I looked around and saw other people smiling at me but two of them stuck out more than the others. A woman beside my father, wearing her long black hair in a twisted knot behind her head, making her look beautiful and a boy with a shock of white hair sat beside me, both wearing bright smiles on their faces. I felt…so happy seeing them smile…_

The world went blank white for a second then darkness. I opened my eyes, and I saw a huge pair of emerald eyes peering into mine.

"Yo! Kaoru? You alright?"

I blinked trying to shake off that "day-dream" and saw Misao in front of me.

"Yeah, just kind of phased out," I muttered.

"Good."

Without warning, Misao grabbed my hand and began hauling/leading me outside the room.

"Where are you taking me now, Misao?"

"Kenshin has been officially been deemed healthy by Megumi so Aoishi asked me to bring you to his office to go over the mission he has planned for you guys."

Misao led me to a pair of smoked glass doors with "Leader Aoishi Shinomori" engraved in large letters. Under that, in slightly smaller font, said "Lieutenant and Assistant Leader Misao Makimachi"

"You're assistant leader?" I asked stunned that such a childish girl could hold that much political power.

Misao grinned toothily at me before shoving me into the room in front of the smoked glass doors. Inside, crowded around the mahogany center desk, were Kenshin, Sano, and Megumi. Sitting behind the huge desk was Aoishi in a huge high backed bleach leather chair.

Aoishi looked at Misao then to me and then motioned us to enter. Sano gave me a "Yo!" while Megumi bowed slightly in greeting. But my eyes quickly shifted to Kenshin. Sure I've seen him practicing daily in excruciating exercises and rehabilitating from his injuries, but I never say him as powerful as he looked now. He stood there, his muscled body dressed in designer faded jeans and an unbuttoned black dress shirt, his hair swept up in a high ponytail with a few loose strands of the crimson stuff cradling his attractive face, and his back leaning against Aoishi's desk with his lean arms entwined about his chest. His amber eyes caught mine and turned slightly purple in recognition. He smiled warmly at me, his purple eyes hidden in his long luxuriant red eyelashes.

I walked over to the desk and faced Aoishi. Aoishi cleared his throat and placed a file on his desk in front of us. He snapped his fingers and a hologram popped up on his desk.

"Here is your assignment. You are to infiltrate NOIR HQ and download all files pertaining to Kaoru from the Archives section of NOIR. The infiltration team consists of three members: Kaoru, Battousai, and the idiot…-ahem- I mean Zanza. Supporting you in a mobile base situated outside the perimeter of the NOIR HQ in a HumV is Misao and Ms. Takani. The infiltrations of the three members will take place simultaneously however your actions will be done consecutively. The Battousai will first set off an alarm in the west wing of the HQ and distract as many guards as possible." A blinking red light lit up on the left side of the hologram. "Then, at Misao's timing, Zanza will set off the alarm in the east wing of the HQ." Another blinking red light lit up but on the right side. "While all this commotion is going on and as many guards occupied as possible, Kaoru, who will have already infiltrated the main hall of the HQ will enter in her chameleon mode and get into the archives room to download the data. Misao and Megumi will be communicating with you throughout this mission. Zanza and Kenshin will have to implant a hacking device into the alarm systems so Misao can get some information on the layout of the HQ. After the mission, retreat back to the HumV and receive medical assistance from Megumi if needed."

"Kaoru," Aoshi said turning to me sharply. "Remember that you must **not** be detected. Kenshin and Zanza will hopefully take the enemies' eyes off of you. Any questions?"

"OHHHH ME ME ME!" Misao yelled waving her hand about in the air.

"Go on, Misao," Aoshi said exasperatedly.

"Why can't I just hack into the Archives via the HumV?"

"Because the Archives is probably on its on CPU system and can only be operated and viewed from the room itself. Any _other_ questions?"

"Couldn't Kaoru ask one of her NOIR buddies to let us in?" Sano asked sheepishly.

"I have never met any of the other NOIR members. It's for privacy policy," I said blankly.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Good. That's it for Q&A. Be ready to leave at 11 PM. The mission should begin in front of NOIR at midnight. Good luck."

* * *

I got ready, strapping on my favorite weapons and slipping into my traditional assassin gear. I slipped my shamshirs last into its dual sheaths strapped on my back before weeping up my long black hair into a high ponytail. I gazed into the full length mirror beside me, taking in my features in indifference…wait! I stepped closer to the mirror looking at the irises of my eyes; they were no longer black but a deep rich ocean blue. The color of the sapphire drop earrings that hung from my earlobes right now. The ones I wore when Kenshin rudely kidnapped me from my mansion… 

_They match your eyes…_

Where have I heard that before?

I shook my head, trying to straighten my thoughts. _Focus on this mission, Kaoru! This is for your past!_

"YO UGLY! Hurry up! They're waiting for your lazy ass outside!" Yahiko's annoying voice echoed through my room.

_God what an annoying brat!_

"Alirght, Yahiko-CHAN!" I said sweetly.

I opened the door.

"Hey don't call me Yahiko-cha.."

I clubbed him hard on his spiky haired head.

"Aaah!" he yelped, rubbing his head.

_He's like a little brother…annoying._

I continued down the hallway, but paused to smirk at him briefly before rounding a corner. I heard him yell at my back, "Just finish your damn mission and come back in one piece."

* * *

It was exactly 11 PM when I reached the entrance-_wasn't late, Yahiko!_-and saw the black HumV. Around it stood Kenshin, Sano, Misao and Megumi; all of them geared up in matching black outfits like mine. Kenshin had his dual katanas attached firmly at his waist, Sano shouldering his giant Zanbatou, Misao with a pair of magnums at her belt, and Megumi with a huge metal briefcase. I smiled at them all before slipping into the HumV, closely followed by the others. When we entered the rear of the HumV, there was no plush leather interior to greet up but what seemed be an entire communications system crammed in the back. 

"Welcome to Mobile Base T-I. I'll be your hostess along with my partner, Megumi Takani. Please put on you nano chips for field information throughout this mission!" Misao said brightly like the air hostesses on planes.

"Misao! How're we supposed to put these things on?" Sano asked, holding two silver beads at eye level between his finger tips.

"Like this, bakai-mono!" Megumi walked over to Sano, snatched the two beads from him, and stuck one of the beads behind his right ear lobe and the other inside his ear.

"Ouch! The damn things are piercing my ear!"

Megumi smirked at him. "Now you won't lose it. This device will allow you to communicate with us with your thoughts, allowing a very quiet mission. It reads your thoughts so don't be thinking of any perverted things during this mission!" That last statement was directed toward Sano.

"So everyone put them in!" Misao urged.

I looked hesitantly at Sano's ear. It looked like he was wearing a little earring. I looked back at Kenshin apprehensively before picking up a pair of the tiny silver beads. Kenshin, without hesitation, put them on, not showing a hint of pain on his face.

_Well I guess I'll give it a try…_

It hurt like hell! I felt like someone **_WAS_** trying to pierce my ears! But the pain vanished in a few moments.

Misao looked at me before clapping her hands together and hoping into the driver's seat.

"Let's go!" she yelled as she revved up the engine.

* * *

"Kaoru?" 

"Mmmhmm?"

"Promise me something."

I shifted my attention from the passing dimmed lights outside the tinted windows of the moving vehicle to Kenshin, sitting across from me in the cramped space of Hummer. I could barely see him in his black gear, but I could make out the red shine of his hair and amber glow of his eyes in the dim lights. Sano sat diagonally from me looking out his adjacent window.

"What is it, Kenshin?"

"Promise me that…" and he said in an undertone so no one else could over hear. "…you'll come back after the mission."

I looked at him, blankly.

"You're being silly. Why wouldn't I come back?"

Kenshin's softened into a purple.

"Because you may find out something about your past."

I looked into his beautiful eyes, now a deep purple. His eyes spoke so many emotions but one stood out the most: worry.

"I promise Kenshin." I reached out and gave his arm a small but hopefully comforting squeeze.

* * *

**hey everyone! Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. This chapter is kind of boring no? It's bascially the main thing that's going on in the next chapter (intro to it anyways). I have the next 4 chapters written down! I had to spend that much time on them because the climax is coming! Kind of excited! I have to type it up and stuff so hopefully next chapter will be out tomorrow! Also, the reason for the delay is the time consuming trips I've been on! But I'm back home :yay:**

**Thanks for all the reviews thus far, and i sincerely hope the next few chapters are up to spec! **

**Please review! **

**-KishofWings **


	9. Chapter 9: Infiltration

_"Tell me now, what have we done? We don't know!  
I can't allow what has begun to tear me down,  
Believe me now, we have no choice left  
With our backs against the wall!_

_'Cause we're all to blame  
We've gone too far  
From pride to shame  
We're trying so hard  
We're dying in vain  
We want it all  
Everyone, don't we all?" _

-Sum 41 "We're All to Blame"

-A really good song. Plus I was listening to it while writing this chapter. lol.

**Chapter 9: Infiltration

* * *

**

**Kaoru POV**

The Hummer slowed to a halt about a block from the NOIR HQ. "Get ready folks; we're here!" came Misao's loud voice from the front. "Oh YEAH! I forgot to mention! Man! Aoishi, would kick my ass if I forgot to tell you guys this! If you have a message for each other, we'll relay it to that person. Unfortunately, these nano chips only work with the main hub; so you can't communicate with each other."

"Hai," we answered at once before the back doors of the hummer opened.

We slid out of the Hummer into the dark cloak of the crescent moon night. I pulled on my solid black mask with two eye holes over my head, hiding my hair and face in the stretchy cloth; Kenshin and Sano followed suit.

We slinked in the shadows, invisible to the naked eye even without the aid of my camouflage. After a few minutes of silent footfalls and shadow walking, we reached the entrance of my old employer, NOIR. The black wrought iron gates stood in front of us; its dark look daring us to pass. There were little blinking security cameras-glimmering about the gates and further on into the premises.

I thought to myself so that the nano-device would pick up my message. "We're here, with a bunch of security awaiting us."

"Good," said Misao's voice in my mind. "Enter and don't forget to communicate with us. It's midnight. Good luck."

Kenshin glanced at me, his eyes a solid gold.

"Careful" his eyes said to me.

"You too," I replied as I watched Kenshin's retreating back disappear in the darkness. Sano patted my back and his eyes twinkled encouragement, his mask slighty creasing asif he was smiling, before departing to my right. I sighed inwardly, realizing that this was the first time I'll enter NOIR as an enemy.

I gathered up my ki from the quick pockets of energy stored in me and released it; my body molded itself with the colors of the surroundings. _I'm invisible._ I backed up from the gate and ran towards it, vaulting over the gate in one smooth motion. I pulled out my electronic sensor, a credit card-sized device, and activated it, running the scanner of the gate.

No alarms were activated. Good.

**Back at HARM**

Aoishi gazed at the flickering hologram in front of him on his desk. Three blue lights shimmered in three different locations of the HARM model.

"Sir, they have entered the premises," Misao's voice crackled on the speaker.

"Good. Keep up the good work," he replied, before turning back to the hologram. "What's wrong Yahiko?" he asked at the silent figure in the far corner of the room.

Yahiko stood up and walked towards Aoishi's desk. "Do you think the mission will succeed?" he asked, his usual obnoxious tone replaced with one that mimicked Aoishi's emotionless voice.

Aoishi looked at Yahiko, sorrow tinting his dark blue eyes.

"Yes it will succeed. But at what cost?"

**Mission**

**Kaoru POV**

I crept towards the main entrance, listening for any footsteps human or animal. When I reached the door, I pulled out the electronic sensor and scanned the door. I found the keypad and opened it with my pocket knife. After cutting a few wires, the keypad was disabled and the door opened. No alarm sounded..

I took a step into the building and the main room greeted me. The walls and ceiling were covered with huge sheets of steel and laced with wires and security cameras. Guards patrolled everywhere in the enormous main hall. I glanced up and saw two metal rafters about 40 ft. above me. I stepped further inside the main hall and performed my quickstep up the wall and grabbed the two rafters with my hands, my feet dangling in the air. I flipped my feet up and entwined me hands in feet into the thick black rafters.

_All I have to do now is wait._

**Kenshin POV (Just after Kenshin left Kaoru at the entrance of NOIR)**

I crept along the edges of the building, hiding in the dark shadows cast florescent lights of the HQ. I slid my fingers a few inches in front of me till I felt the cold hard handle of a door. I checked for cameras, predicted their view points, and swung around and faced the door, pulling out my electronic sensor out of my pocket.

_3 laser chambers and a keypad._

_Elementary, my dear Watson._

I easily bypassed the mediocre security and snuck in. I was greeted by bright lights blinding me and the clicks of XM16E1 automatics.

Oh Crap.

"What's wrong?" Misao's voice said in my head.

Ambush.

"Then, go ahead and carry out the plan. You can handle this, Ken-chan!" Misao exclaimed in my head.

Then Kaoru's voice said "All I have to do now is wait."

"Good Kaoru. Go Ken-chan! Sano is on standby!"

I grinned behind my mask in anticipation.

Let's tango, I thought as my eyes fully adjusted to the lights. I pulled out my katanas, deflected the rounds of bullets fired at me, and vaulted myself over the large group of grey suited guards. I swirled my katanas around like a fan, a cascade of crimson blood splattering everywhere. I landed and sprinted down the main steel sided corridor searching for the alarm system. After a few minutes of running, I found a bright red wired box with a lever inside of it in the center of the wall to my left. I pulled out the tiny chip Misao handed me and stuck it into the appropriate cable inside the box. Then I pulled the lever down.

Nothing happened for a second. Then red lights flashed everywhere and a robotic voice filled the corridor.

"Alert! Alert! All guards head to the East wing! I repeat all guards head to the east wing."

Suddenly, I felt something white-hot burn the flesh on my arm. I flipped backwards and turned around. I was facing the entourage of guards I had left at the entrance.

"Alright Misao. My job is done. I'm going to play around with these pawns. Tell Kaoru to get going! And Sano better do his part, or else Kaoru will be in trouble!" I said in my mind.

"Okay, get to work!"

Right at that moment, soldiers appeared behind me, blocking off any chance of escape. The only way out of here was the path of bloodshed; kill every one of them!

"1,000 against one," I said as I charged at the first guard with a Doryusen at the first few guards, then turning around and attacking a few guards behind me with a Souryusen.

**West Wing**

**Sano POV**

Damn this is stupid, I thought as I swung my Zanbatou at a guard violently shooting at me with a semi-automatic, slicing through their puny armor.

"Well hurry up and finish with this goons and turn on the alarm on your side, you numbskull! Do you realize that Kenshin has already finished his part and is waiting for you to lighten the load of fighters on his side? Bakai-mono!" yelled Megumi's voice in my mind.

Man she's one hot broad when she's angry like that!

"I heard that! Now hurry up and finish your job! When you're done with your stupid fighting, go down the hallway to the right and look for the alarm box!"

I sighed inwardly and ran forward through the few remaining guards, killing them as I went. My sword now glistening with freshly drawn blood. I went down a hallway and saw the little red box with a little red lever inside.

Alright found it! Now where did I put the little chip thing?

"How are you an assassin? Anyways after you find it, look a little under the lever and there should be a couple wires. Connect the three gold pins of the chip into a matching socket connected to the end of a wire. Then pull the lever down. By the way, Kenshin did this with no help! Agh, hang on. Misao is going to take over now!"

Whatever, I thought as I followed her command and heard a metallic voice blare along with the sudden flashing of red lights.

"Alert! Alert! Split guards between East and West wings! Intruder alert!"

"Good job, Sano! I'm here! Go crazy and have fun!" Misao's childish voice said in my mind.

This is a lot better that having that crazy fox lady yell at me, I thought.

"Uh, Megumi said she heard that and told me to tell you to shut the hell up."

I chuckled and leaned on my Zanbatou, taking in the numbers of soldiers. About a hundred.

Alrighty let's play! I thought as I saw quite a few guards charge at me with guns and an evil intent in the atmosphere. To kill…funny that's how I feel.

I swept down with my Zanbotou, stabbing through a few of the soldiers' chests. I pulled out my sword and attacked with my left hand to my left and my right fist collided with some poor guard's face who thought he could attack me from the right while I was distracted. I heard the satisfying sound of bones crushing before I slammed his body sideways into a few soldiers, causing them to fall like dominos. I cracked my knuckles before continuing.

**BTW Kaoru**

**Kaoru POV**

I slid down the rafters as soon as I heard the second alarm go off. The guards in the main hall left down a corridor to the right. "Okay Misao, where to now?"

"It's Megumi. Misao is helping Sano and Kenshin right now. From the information Aoishi got from his spy, you got to head straight down the main corridor and then take a left. About 30 steps down that hall, look on the right side and you should see a little blue button. It'll be hard to find."

I followed her instructions and when I reached the spot where the little button was supposed to be. I let my hand brush lightly around the area till I found the little button.

Okay, found it.

"Good. Hit the button and it should open up to a secret passage. Enter and just keep going down the main hall."

I hit the button and the door slid open slowly and fell back into the wall. I stepped in and the door automatically closed behind me. I followed the main hallway and after about a couple minutes I reached a set of large metal doors.

Now what?

"Go through them. That's all the info I got. Aoishi said his spy never had time to check out what was behind that door. So go, and good luck."

Oh boy thanks.

I opened the door by pushing a little button to the left. It opened and an elevator opened up. I stepped in a looked at the little panel of buttons by the door. I hit the little plastic button with "Archives" written on it.

**West Wing**

**Sano POV**

Whew! That was fun!

I looked around at the carnage I had just inflicted upon the corridor I was fighting in. The walls were painted abstractly with the crimson blood from my opponents, all of whom were lying in state that wouldn't allow them to come back for second helpings of my sword. The walls flashed in the light of the red warning lights in the corridor; it felt like I was in a horror house. But I wasn't appalled at all.

"You done?" Misao's voice said happily.

Yup kiddo! Want me to head over to Archives?

"As soon as possible!"

Hai, I thought as I swept off my mask and brushed a hand through, failing to tame the spikey brown mass. I threw aside the mask on floor. I wiped my hands on a nearby corpse's shirt and cleaned my Zanbatou while I was at it. I shouldered the faithful blade on my shoulders, not feeling its 70kg weight at all.

Then I heard a whisper.

"Good work, Zanza…"

"Who's there?" I asked quietly to the shadows of the corridor.

"Who indeed."

In front of me, stepping out of the shadows was a tall, well-built man in tight black uniform. I couldn't make out his face in the dim red lights. I saw the man pull out a sword, a katana by the shape, and waved it at me, inviting me to fight.

Yo Misao. It seems Kaoru is going to have to wait a little while. It seems like Noir sent me a bishop instead of a pawn's .

"Are you going to be alright?"

Yeah. Just worry about Kenshin and the little missy.

"Yo! How are you doing?" I asked cheerfully to the newcomer.

The man looked at me with a pair of wolfish hard silver-black eyes. I could make out a little of his face now that he had come a little closer. It was a fairly handsome face, but he looked like a jerk. His dark hair smoothed back in a sauve, arrogant manner. He was far to muscley to my liking. Plus his face held a look of evil.

But he broke out in a smile.

"Doing alright! You seem to have taken care of these guys without too much injury. Make sure you wrap up your left arm when you get home!" he exclaimed in a shockingly cheery voice that was contrasted sharply to his appearance.

I grinned at him pulling my Zanbatou in front of me and drove the point down into the ground.

"You guessed correctly. I got a bullet wound there, but it's no big deal. However, I'm getting the impression that you didn't come here for my concern."

He grinned back.

"You're right." He said pulling his sword up to eye level and placing one hand on the blade, fingers splayed along the edge, while the other had was positioned at the hilt in a shake-hand grip.

"Check mate." He said in a serious tone, one like a wolf, as he attacked at an alarming speed.

I didn't even have time to react.

One second he was in front of me, the next I felt a searing hot pain on my chest. Blood…my blood…was spouting everywhere. I looked down at my injury. He had stabbed my right shoulder, purposefully missing any vital organs. _But it still hurt like hell_. I felt my body sag backwards and I landed in what felt like slow motion on my back.

Pain…mind numbing pain.

I looked up, trying not to close my eyes, trying to muster the strength to pick up my sword. But it wasn't in my hand. I saw him standing over me, with my Zanbatou in his white gloved hand.

"Nice sword, moron. Just work on your defense and you could have put up some kid of fight. The only thing you can do is attack. What a pig-headed fool. Moron, if I were you, when you wake up, rescue the girl. The other man you brought has no chance of survival. You lucked out sincce I was the one who fought you. Otherwise, if you'd fought _him, _you would be dead," he whispered, only so I could hear.

I tried to move my mouth to ask him what he meant by that but the only words I could form were: "Who…name?"

He grinned wolfishly at me, his piercing eyes shining malevolently.

"Saito Hajime."

As I was losing consciousness, I felt my body being picked up and the feeling of something being strapped around my body as if I was being captured.

Sorry Misao, I thought as my mind went blank.

**East Wing**

**Kenshin POV**

Damn I think the full force of the NOIR attack squad came at me.

I looked at the 589 corpses that lay strewn about me (_I counted_). I was exhausted with all the fighting, my body riddled with shallow but painful wounds. Blood was seemingly painted all over me. My eyes felt slightly dizzy from the constant flashing of strobe red lights from the alarm and blood loss. I knelt, using my katanas as a crutch. i swept off my mask, to cool my heated, flushed face. _I needed to catch my breath._

Misao, I'm done.

"KENSHIN! We have a problem! I lost Sano! I don't know what happened to him. He's not responding!"

Do you want me to go?

There was a pause.

"No. We have to finish this mission. Sano wouldn't want to be the cause of a failed mission. Listen, head to Kaoru. I'll give you directions as soon as you reach the main hall! And hurry! The sooner you help Kaoru, the faster we can help Sano!"

Hai.

I picked myself off the floor, stumbling slightly. I shook my head, ridding any sign of weariness from my outward appearance. I raised my head high and began walking to the right corridor, toward the main hall.

I didn't make it very far. I heard the soft thumping of a heart to my left.

"Please reveal yourself, sir," I asked calmly, not bothering to waste energy even to turn my head.

A young man stepped out of the little shadows in the hallway. He was of average height, with a katana strapped at his waist. He was wearing a black outfit, an assassin's outfit. He was a handsome man but one thing threw off his strong calm appearance: his eerie smile. It was a smile, yet it was more menacing than any expression on any assassin's face.

I've seen it somewhere before.

"Are you the one who rescued that white haired man from the forest about a week ago?"

"Ah you remember me? That's a nice surprise! The name's Soujiro. Soujiro Seta to be precise! Your face tells me you're a little tired from fighting. I hope that hasn't worn you out," he said in a childish voice. He then started laughing softly "I think it would be wise for you to prepare yourself!"

And without warning, he began hopping up and down, like a tennis player ready to retrieve a serve. But he started hopping faster and faster. In a matter of seconds, his feet had completely disappeared.

"So you know the quickstep?" I asked pulling out my dual katanas. He grinned in reply.

Suddenly, he attacked, at a very high speed. _Luckily I'm no amateur._

I pulled up one of my blades to block the attack and pushed back at him, the force of my block knocking him off balance for a few seconds. I used that to my advantage and swung down at him with my other katana at his face.

He had disappeared.

"You know, Himura. Even though you hide your injuries well, you can't hide the fact that your power level has significantly decreased due to the beautiful planning of my commander," I heard behind me. "You fought with half the forces stationed at this base. You're a first class fighter no doubt, but you're in way over your head in that exhausted state!"

I quickly dodged to the left out instinct alone, but I wasn't fast enough.

I felt something cold and ruthless split open my right side. Pain beyond measure was coursing through my veins. I felt my adrenaline kick up, trying to stave off the feelings of unconsciousness.

I knelt to the ground, my body failing to move. It took so much energy to stay awake…

Misao, is Kaoru alright?

"Yeah. According to Megumi, she's almost at the Archives right now. Why?"

Just don't think I'm going to make it there in time. I'm kind of tired at the moment.

"Kenshin! Were you in a fight just now?

Bingo.

"I can leave right now! Megumi will stay in the van to watch out for Kaoru. I'll be on my way!"

No! Wait, stay there. We can't go against the plan. I'll be fine. Just stay in the hummer and find out what happened to Sano and watch Kaoru's safety.

Silence.

"Hai," Misao said, dropping her normally cheerful tone.

Soujiro stepped in front of me, looking at me with a benign smile.

"I won't kill you. I would love to have fought you at your full strength. We'll see about that, perhaps in the near future? I'll just knock you out for a little while now. Sorry," he added as his hand swiftly came toward my neck.

I felt some pressure on the side of my neck, hitting the oh-so-sensitive vein that was holding on to my consciousness.

I felt my mind slowing down rapidly into darkness as I tried to stay awake…_I'm sorry Kaoru_.

* * *

**Sorry everyone for the delay. Somehow, my document manager decided to die out on me. A lot going on in this chapter, plus I brought in Soujiro and Saito (awesome people in the Kenshin Saga!) I know it's alot of characters, but bear with me! Huge storyline in next chapter! It'll all make sense, I promise! Please Review! I have a ton of hits but not reviews! Is my story really that awful? Anyways, see you _hopefully_ tomorrow, if my document manager doesn't fail out on me again! ****Thanks for reading this far!**

**-KishofWings**


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Melodies

**Chapter 10: Broken Melodies  
**

**Kaoru POV**

An elevator opened up my right. I stepped inside and looked at the little panel of buttons by the door. I hit the little plastic button with "Archives" written on it; elevator doors shut, and then a screech of metal-against-metal struck soundly in my ears. As the elevator plummeted downward at a high speed, I felt my body grow light due to the effects of gravity and inertia, and the sensation of my feet leaving the ground cause my hair at the back of my neck to stand on end. Then, the elevator crashed at what felt like the bottom floor. I felt the sensation of myself rise higher for a few seconds, then my head slammed against the steel ceiling of the elevator and thrown down on the elevator floor, the florescent lights in the elevator flickered from the impact.

Ouch.

"Kaoru? You okay?" Megumi's worried voice echoed in my pounding head.

Yeah, I thought, as I kneaded the swollen little bump on the back of my head with my fingertips. My head hurts a bit but other than that, I'm fine.

The elevator doors slowly opened, and a cloud of dirt drifted lazily into the elevator.

Talk about a landing.

"It's okay. I guess it was supposed to do that. Anyways, just go through."

How are Kenshin and Sano?

"They are alive, Kaoru. Don't worry about them. Just concentrate on completing your part of the mission," Megumi said a little too firmly in my head.

Hai, I thought in indifference. _As long as they are alive…_

I got up off the elevator floor, brushing the thin layer of dirt that had settled on me. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator into darkness. Then I heard a small click and a dozen huge flat panel screens clicked on around me. _Computer screens…_ In the little light cast by the lights flickering on the panels that hung on the ceiling and walls, I saw vaguely a high-backed, plush black leathered chair in the middle of the room. I hesitantly walked over to the chair and pulled out my electronic finder, scanning it for any form of security on it.

Nothing.

I slowly sat down, the leather softly molding to my sore body. I relaxed, my body cradled by the chair. Suddenly, the panels flickered on all around me and I was surrounded by the words: "SEARCH:"

"Keywords?" asked a high pitched, robotic voice.

I'm in the archives, Megumi.

"Good work! Try to search for all information pertaining to you and save it to your nano chip."

"Kamiya, Kaoru," I said out loud.

My name appeared in the blank spaces beside search. Then the panels started flickering about, colors racing across panel to panel. Videos were playing everywhere but there was just too much information at once. _I couldn't read it…_

Then all movement ceased, and each screen held a little icon resembling a folder. Each of the folders-17 in all-had various titles written above them like "Origins" and "Training Programs".

"Is this all the information pertaining to Kamiya Kaoru? If not, also open all files with keywords "Kamiya, Kaoru" in them."

A few panels whizzed but most of them stood still. _I guess not that much more, huh._

"Save all data found onto a memory chip."

A steel floor piece slid open to my right and a little panel rose up to arm level. An outlet was in the center of the electronic panel.

"Insert memory device into slot to begin data transfer," said the robotic voice.

I complied, inserting the tiny device. A blinking red light flashed for a few moments, before a green light switched on.

"Download complete. It is now safe to remove memory device."

I pulled out the little chip and slid into a compartment in the heel of my boots.

Okay Megumi. I got the data.

"Great work, Kaoru! Go ahead and exit out the same way you came in! Kenshin and Sano have wiped out most of the guards so you shouldn't have any problems. Is you camouflage still full in power?"

It's got enough to get me back.

_But I want to stay._ The lure of opening and viewing the many files around me was tempting…I've waited so long for this chance that I can't wait any longer.

Sorry, Megumi.

"Wait! What are you doing? You can view the files late…"

She didn't get a chance to finish. I yanked out the silver from my ear, the "earring" falling apart in my hand back to its original spherical shapes. I slipped the little beads into my side pocket before returning my attention to the computer screens in front of me.

"Open folder: Kamiya, Kaoru NOIR files."

The file flew to the center screen from my right, and a little animation of the folder opening followed. A word document opened…I leaned forward reading the tiny words.

"Kaoru Kamiya. Born: July 16, 1987. Age: 20. Characteristics: Black hair, black eyes."

I paused for a moment, fingering my earrings while thinking to myself. I have black eyes…_whatever_. I kept reading.

"Current Occupation: Working for HARM corp. Hiding from NOIR officials for capture for the purpose of permanent mind state alterations"

"What?" I said outloud, catching myself before falling out of the chair.

_I was being chased after NOIR for mind alterations?_

"Open "Origins" folder please." I said trying to control my emotions. _I have to keep going!_

After the little intro, a video clip started to play. It was of a woman, holding a child. Then, the baby was snatched away from her from a few guards. The woman looked so familiar…

"Zoom into that woman's face."

The woman's face enlarged, a pair of dark blue eyes surfaced and a wave of raven hair came into view. _She looked like me!_

"Who is that woman?"

A folder zoomed in front labeled, "Project God. Kami. Kamiya Kaoru"

A document opened, and I read it holding my breath.

_"Kaoru Kamiya is the current most expensive project NOIR has contributed to since its creation. "Kami" aka Kaoru Kamiya was conceived through calculated fertilization. She is the clone of Tomoe Kamiya with the data of Tomoe's memories stored in her."_

I sank back into my chair, my mind at the brink of shock. _A clone? Me? But what about my memories? _

"Who is Tomoe Kamiya?"

A folder swooshed in front of me entitled, Tomoe's Preserved Memories.

"Tomoe Kamiya. Born July 16, 1983. Early case of Leukemia. Projected life span of 10 years. Lived till the age of 17 before dying by bullet wounds at the medical camp during the rebellion in Japan. Died July 14, 2000."

A video clip in first person began playing. Birthdays flashed by rapidly, picnics and such following a pattern of a happy little girl's life.

"Wait. Go back a bit and play at normal speed."

The clip rewound, a scene at a beautiful flower meadow began to play at normal speed. A boy with a shock of white hair showed up. He placed a wreath of flowers on the first person's head.

"There, Tomoe!"

A man seemingly picked the screen up, swirling the person round and round over the man's head.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world Tomoe!"

The clip skipped ahead and a scene at a table followed, the boy with white hair sitting close to two older adults and another pair of adults sitting across from the first person.

A kind young woman smiled at the screen, her blue eyes a stark contrast to her light brown hair.

"Tomoe, darling! Eat your cake dear, or your father will eat it all!"

The man beside her laughed, his dark eyes and hair seemed to shimmer with his laugh.

"Not if your other eats it first! Tomoe, you will grow to be even more beautiful then your mother!"

All the people at the table laughed, and the boy with white hair grinned sheepishly at the screen before passing a slice of cake.

I felt something wet smack my hand, bringing me out of my daze. But I still couldn't keep the words from repeating in my mind…

"I'm a clone. My memories are not mine. I'm not Kaoru Kamiya, but Tomoe Kamiya," I whimpered, feeling the world close around me.

"You are my Tomoe in fact," said a cool voice behind me.

* * *

**POV**

My head feels so fuzzy.

mumble mumble

Who keeps mumbling in my head?

Sa….o….an…san….Sano….SAnoo…SANO!

I jolted upright at the sound of my name, feeling pain rushing into my mind at the same time.

AGH! I thought looking down at my chest for the source of pain. I suddenly saw a face that resemebled a wolf flash in front of my…the fight with that wolf guy with the creepy eyes I remember now!…what was his name? Oh yeah! It was Hajime Saito!

"I'm glad you're up and kicking!" Megumi's voice cracked like a whip in my head.

Oh hey darling! You worried about me?

"In your dreams. Either way, you and the Battousai have been attacked and we lost communications with both Battousai and Kaoru. Head to Kaoru!"

What happened to Kenshin?

"He got in a fight, and I think he was worse to wear in the beginning of the fight due to a lot of guards and fighting. You were knocked out by a very nice guy. Consider yourself lucky."

What? Kenshin is out? That's bullshit! I'm going to go find him! Kaoru will be alright!

"Sano you idiot! The mission! You have to protect Kaoru at all costs since she's got the data. Kenshin wouldn't want you risking her life on the account of him. So go! I'll give you instructions from here. Don't worry, Misao is trying to get Kenshin back online."

Alright…I'll go.

* * *

**Somewhere in NOIR headquarters**

Kenshin lay on a steel table, a team of doctors leaving him with his chest exposed to the blinding fluorescent lights. His hair was unbound and lay splayed out like a crimson fan behind his head. His body was wrapped carefully in long thin strips of linen; the linen slowly becoming blood soaked before a doctor would come by again to change his bandages. He was still in his worn ninja gear. His breathing was haggard, the oxygen mask misting with every shuddering breath. An ivy dropped in time with the rough but controlled breathing of Kenshin, holding him captive by along needle protruding out of his arm. Another plastic sack was dropping little droplets of blood into the popping vein of his other arm.

A lone figure hid in the shadows, watching the Battousai like one would watch his prey before taking its life. He stepped forward into the light, a hand flicking toward Kenshin's throat. His fingers pressed on the severely injured man's throat. The mist in the mask slowed. Life or death hung between his toying fingers. A benign smile flashed on his face, but his eyes were full of malice.

"Battousai. You are a marvelous man and admire you as a fellow genius assassin. One worthy of working at NOIR and of being my future partner. But you sought for a wish that crossed my commander's one too many times. You're alive because of my genius. But you were hurt cause of my cunning commander's plan. If I had attacked you without you being weakend, it would have been a fight to the death. I dearly wanted to find out who was the better between us so I'll keep you alive and bring you back to health, but you will have to face me before retrieving your Kami."

With that, Soujiro Seta released the pressure off of Kenshin's throat, returning Kenshin's breathing to as close to normal as it could be. Soujiro moved to the side and sat down in a chair beside Kenshin, his face comforting to the fallen assassin, but his eyes filled with excitement as he watched his formidable foe regain his life.

* * *

**Agh! Sorry everyone for the delay! I've been SOOOOO busy! But i managed to get out chapter 10! YAY! Well anyways alot of storyline was zapped out in this chapter. hopefully it answers a part of your questions (totally intentional). So wait till the next chapter to find out what Soujiro is talking about! Will Sano make it in time to help Kaoru from her past? And what of Kaoru's past? What happened? WHO'S TOMOE? All will be answered in the next chapter so do some R and R! Please!**

**Thanks!**

**KishofWings **


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth of Lies

**Chapter 11: The Truth of Lies**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Who are you?" I asked, turning around.

A faint outline of a tall man stood in the dim lights cast by the computer panels.

"Computer, lights on," said a soft, male voice.

Bright lights flew on and illuminated a tall, handsome, and well built man in a black suit. His shoulder length white hair was brushed back a sleek manner with a pair of black-tinted rimless Armani sunglasses propped on his head.

"Enishi Yukishiro at your service," he said in a suave manner, slowly walking toward me.

"Leave me alone," I said coldly, feeling my body sway slightly in fatigue.

"Ah. But shouldn't you at least thank me for letting you into the Archives room?"

I glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"It was me who allowed you easy access into the headquarters by cutting off security on your path to the Archives area. Also, this machine only obeys my command. Every command you were giving, I was in the back repeating those orders so the computer followed them," he said calmly, looking at my face with ease.

I stood up from the leather chair and took a step away from him. "What the hell."

"You have changed a great deal since you left NOIR. I have known you your whole life. You see, I created you when I was about 5."

"What do you mean?" I muttered in shock. My mind felt like a piece was crumbling away at every second.

Enishi took a few steps forward and placed a slightly tanned hand on the leather chair. His black eyes shining as he looked at me with a fond expression on his face.

"Well, my dear, as you found out by Archives, you are indeed the clone of Tomoe Kamiya. You see, Tomoe was the same age as me and we grew up together as best friends. But, at the young age of 5, she was diagnosed with Leukemia. She only had ten years to live. Or so the doctors told me. Her parents didn't have a lot of money and decided to make the last years of her life as normal as possible. I panicked at the thought of her dying and asked my father to do something. My father was the major stock holder in one of the world's largest pharmaceutical companies. He asked his wealthy friends if there was a way to save her. There was none, they said. So he said he would fund some money to me and told me to figure out a way to preserve her. I did. I created NOIR at the age of 5, and immediately began the process of cloning her."

He paused for a moment, his dark eyes lingering on my face. I closed me eyes, and repeated what he had just said in my head. _So if I'm a clone, then what are these memories?_

I looked at him, about to ask my question but he held up a finger to silence me.

"Let me continue. I should be able to answer all your questions," he said softly as he took a few steps closer to me, leaving only a few feet of space between us.

"I was a young genius with an infinite supply of money so cloning was not far fetched for me. I cloned Tomoe without her or her parents knowing it. I took Tomoe's memories and stored them inside the clones head. That clone's job was to protect Tomoe till she died. That clone, you, did that job remarkably well. You protected Tomoe without her even knowing it. In fact, to reduce questions, I told Tomoe that you were my little sister. But I figure she had an idea of what was going on and didn't protest. I believe she treated you like a little sister as well. Anyways, Tomoe lived past her projected lifespan. When the rebellion began to stir up in Japan 7 years ago, Tomoe was horrified that so many people were dying so she begged her parents to let her become a nurse's aid at the battlefront. Her parents, not wanting to upset her unusual long life, let her go. I had you follow her to battle."

"Wait," I said, stopping his story. "How could I protect Tomoe when I'm a clone of someone so fragile?

"Well, I had intended you to become 'Tomoe' after she died. That's why we trained you in Tae Kwon Do as well as many other martial arts so you would protect the stored memories inside your mind. We even grafted your skin with a special thread that when controlled by your power, will make you camouflaged."

I took a few more steps back and leaned against a computer screen. _I wasn't trained to be an assassin but a _protector

"If that's true, then why didn't I become a 'Tomoe' immediately?"

Enishi smiled sadly at me and his hand began to reach for me, but he drew it back quickly as if touching me would burn his flesh.

"It's because it was locked in your brain and the memories wouldn't activate unless we did. In fact, if we activate your memories you would become Tomoe."

"So these flashbacks are not of my life but of Tomoe's?" He nodded his head. "Then what about my memories with Tomoe while I was her 'little sister'? How come I cannot remember them?"

Enishi sighed and brought his gaze down to the ground before returning to me. "I was about to get to that. There was a surprise attack on the medical tent one day, and the rebels surrounded all the occupants of the tent. You were about to be shot in the head by a rebel but she leaped in front of you and took the bullet instead. Though she took the impact of the bullet that instantly killed her, the bullet kept going through her and was lodged in your brain. When our medics from NOIR arrived at the scene they were able to deduce what happened. You were barely alive and we brought you back to the labs before the army arrived at the scene. You were in a coma for a few months before you regained consciousness. As you probably suspect, your memories were gone. We even had the respect to plant a few temporary memories, like you fighting in the war and the battles. But I do believe a few of Tomoe's memories began seeping through right?"

Those last few words stung as my brain digested them. "So why did you have me killing officials in the medical field?"

His face dropped its originally calm appearance and twisted with fury for a few moments. Then, he took a deep breath and gazed back at me with a calm expression on his face again.

"I was angry. I was afraid that your memories along with the precious ones of Tomoe were lost forever. And I soon found out after the rebellion died down, that the same medical colleagues of my father were lying to him. According to some digging around in data, I found out that they did not want to bring the cure for Tomoe's particular type of Leukemia to the public just yet. They were making a fortune selling semi-efficient treatments. In short, there _was_ a way to save Tomoe but because of their greed Tomoe could have died. Even though she wasn't killed by those rebels, which I made sure were disposed of by your such caring god-like hands, I still hated those greedy bastards."

His face began to become sinisterly happy, the calm expression evaporating very quickly off of his face. He looked like he was a wounded creature out for revenge. That savage look in his eyes…

"So, as revenge, I sent you out to kill these leaders off one by one," he said excitedly then stopped and took another deep breath. He looked up at me and then continued in that suave, calm voice. "That last man you killed was the last man I sought revenge for. In fact, I then changed your status at NOIR from 'worker' to 'prize'. But those damned HARM people found out and sent their Battousai to take you before we could get a chance. They didn't even know that we were planning."

He looked at me strangely for a second and averted his gaze to his finger tips that he had shaped like a pyramid in front of him.

"What…er…did you have you planned for me?" I asked hesitantly.

"We found out that Tomoe's memories were retrievable in your mind. We heard you say my name whiel you were asleep. Only a select few know my name and that included Tomoe. You didn't know who I was. I believe I was called 'Mr. Sanzo' for your sake. Back to the point, I was going to activate those special memories so you would become my Tomoe."

I gasped out loud. I couldn't help it even though in my would-be profession as an assassin I was trained to never make a sound in the most extreme conditions. I looked at him, shock probably written all over my face.

He looked at me for a moment and closed the feet between us in less than a second.

"I love you, my Tomoe," he said as he drew him lips close to mine, his eyes holding me captive. _Move…hands…anything…I don't…want this…I don't…love him…_

His lips lowered onto mine. He kissed me with relish, his soft lips full of love that I could probably never return. I stood there, horrified. I still couldn't move…_someone…save me…Kenshin…_

His lips released me and looked down at my face. His dark black eyes looked hurt as he pulled a tanned hand to touch my face tenderly.

"You fell in love with the Battousai, no? You love him even as I try to woo you. Well he won't come to rescue you, Tomoe."

At the sound of that name, my blood began to boil. Fueled by the contempt in his voice as he talked of Kenshin, I felt like my body began to regain control and was overflowing with fire-like chi and power.

"My…name…is…Kaoru!" I said through gritted teeth but at the sound of my name, my voice exploded.

"You think you can possess me? Woo me? You can't! I'm no longer a doll, a mere replacement for your damned Tomoe! I AM KAORU KAMIYA!" I yelled, feeling my energy burst through every pore of my body. My skin began to glow and become invisible then coated me with red-orange colored flames then turned me invisible again. I couldn't tell what Enishi was doing but I saw him muttering something, frightened by the looks of it. I began to laugh hysterically in a voice I had never used before. Enishi looked back up at me and yelled out loud something. I couldn't hear what he said because of the blood pumping in my ears at an astonishing rate.

The screens around me began to change and a video of someone lying on a bed in what looked like an infirmary. The man on the bed was severely injured by the looks of it and his breath came out in slow foggy intervals against his mask and his long red hair was unbound…

"Kenshin!' I yelled, the euphoria and power quickly draining itself away. Then a young man with dark black hair came onto the scene carrying a katana at hand. He placed the sword at Kenshin's throat and looked at the camera with a benign smile on his face that looked out of place due to the circumstances.

I tore my eyes off the screens and faced Enishi with a look of utmost of loathing on my face.

"Let him go," I mumbled through gritted teeth.

Enishi smiled at me. "No," he said simply as if it was a trivial matter.

"Let him GO, you bastard!" I yelled in rage as I pulled out my dual shamshirs, the lions on them glinting in the dim light that reflected the anger I felt.

Enishi pulled out his katana without hesitation and shook his head.

"So, you would like to fight me?"

He pulled his katana at eye level and swung his sword at me from above. I easily deflected the attack with one sword and swung the other at Enishi's face. He pulled up his free arm and the shamshir cut deeply into his arm, but he caught the sword in his now bleeding arm and brought the injured arm to my face, his fist collided with my skull

"Always bring protection," he muttered in a slightly cocky voice; his suit was cut at his arm revealing a deep gash.

I flew backward and hit my head against a computer panel, a sound of shattering glass echoed through my throbbing head.

Enishi paced forward and placed a hand around my throat.

"Either you become Tomoe, or I will kill your Kenshin!"

His black eyes felt like they burned a hidden message in my head that only I could understand. His gaze was fierce, but I could feel love tangled in between with a tinge of jealousy. He really loved this Tomoe…

"Let her go!" yelled a familiar voice from the direction of the elevator at the far back of the circular room.

I lifted my head a bit and saw Sano, clutching the right side of his chest as if something pained him there. But he still had his faithful enormous sword swung over one shoulder.

"You're here!" I exclaimed feeling relieved and then at the same time shocked still.

Enishi, with a snort of frustration, let go of my throat and face Sano. "So you've come to rescue Kami? Take her, but she will come back to me. And you'll let her if you want to save the Battousai's life!" He stood up and walked closer to Sano, away from me. He gripped his injured arm with his other hand as droplets of blood welled up on his arm and splattered on the ground.

Sano's mouth fell open. He finally looked at the surrounding screens and saw Kenshin. "Kenshin's here? You bastard! Take a hostage, will you coward!" Sano pulled down his sword and began to get ready to attack, his eyes locked on Enishi.

**Sano's POV**

I felt my anger boil up uncontrollably and ready to overflow.

I pulled my Zanbatou down and lifted it one handed so the point faced that…_what did Kaoru call him?...oh yeah_, Yukishiro bastard.

"Sano! You, idiot! What are you doing! Did you find Kaoru?" Megumi's voice snapped in my head, in the midst of my rioting feelings.

Yeah, she looks fine. More importantly, Kenshin is being held hostage, and they want Kaoru as an exchange. There's some screens in the archive room and they show some guy holding a sword to Kenshin's neck.. And he doesn't look like he could put up a fight at the moment!

"Listen, we have to end this mission. Take Kaoru and get out of there! They won't kill Kenshin if they want Kaoru, right?"

True, but that Yukishiro bastard sounds like he's manipulating Kaoru a bit. Something's not fitting here…

"Whatever the reason, get Kaoru and the data she collected and get out of there! Remember you're injured to you numbskull!"

I felt like rebelling against that dictator of a girl but a part of my mind reasoned that Kaoru's life and her mission was slightly more important to HARM then a mere hostage situation involving Kenshin and the jeopardy of the whole mission.

"Kaoru, you finish your mission?" I asked with sigh.

She slowly nodded, obviously still shocked by Kenshin.

"Then let's go," I said quickly grabbing her and heaving her over my shoulder with my Zanbatou in my other hand before Yukishiro could stop me.

I turned back at Yukishiro with a look of digust.

"Don't think I'm letting you go just because of your ideal threats. I'll be back. And I'll be taking Kenshin too." With that I stormed into the elevator with Kaoru in tow and pressed the little plastic button to take us back to the first floor. I was getting a little worried because she wasn't putting up a fight, very un-Kami like. "You got the data right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Finally she slid from shoulder and fell gracefully to the ground. "Thanks Sano," she murmured coolly. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to her when she got into that room as I looked from her expressionless face to the horror in her deep blue eyes.

**Meanwhile, in the Infirmary at NOIR**

"You can remove the sword, Soujiro," Enishi's voice said through the speakers in the room. Soujiro pulled away the sword and glared at the Battousai.

"He still hasn't regained consciousness," Soujiro murmured. Suddenly, Kenshin gave a yelp and struggled against the crisp white bed sheets as if the bed sheets were chains that were causing him pain. Kenshin whispered something that vaguely sounded like, "Don't die, master." Then Kenshin stopped moving but continued to mumble in his sleep.

"What could he be dreaming about?" Soujiro thought aloud as he pulled up a chair next to the bed and watched the assassin struggle to get past his nightmares.

**hey everyone! Sorry it took such a long time for this chapter to come out but I had writer's block on how to do this chapter just right! Well I hope everyone enjoys it and if so, please review! **

**-KishofWings**


	12. Chapter 12: Part I

**Chapter 12: The Past of a Trained Man Killer, Part I**

_** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-Flashback-**_

**Kenshin's POV**

_Don't kill us, Kenshin, we need you…don't die…_

Mom…Dad…then _why did you try to kill me?_

My body acted on its own…I don't know what they did to me, but I felt so angry and hurt inside that I wanted everything in front of my destroyed, obliterated. Even if it was my parents…if that's what I'm supposed to call them…

One minute, I was facing them, my parents begging for their lives. The next moment, they were hurting real bad and lay in front of me and my hands covered in blood. I felt my mind go numb from insanity and I ran. I had to…or else. I ran and ran, stumbling over roots and uneven ground, my feet still trying to get away from the crazed people who were chasing me with guns.

I had to stop. The ground ran out and I couldn't see the ground below me. All I could see was fog and clouds at the bottom, and I could hear were the pounding of water on rocks from a waterfall. I looked back and saw several men in white coats running at me with a few scary looking guys in black. All of them had guns, and all of the guns were pointed at me.

I looked around for options. I could tell them it wasn't my fault mom and dad got hurt, or I could jump off the cliff and end this miserable life. I glanced back down the cliff and heard the frightening pummeling of water and imagined trying to get through that. Even if I wanted to die, that way was far too painful. Second option, use these skills my parents gave me and try to fight my way out. These crazy white coat people didn't want to kill me, but torture me. I grimaced at the thought, but before I could take action, I felt a something sharp stab me in my arm. I looked down and saw a little hypodermic needle stuck in the crook of my arm.

My mind…I couldn't hold on to a thought. Well the thought of sleeping remained but it made no sense because of the bad situation I'm in. The white coats came near to me, edging slowly as if I would hurt them like I hurt mom and dad. Or worse, kill them like I _think _I did to mom and dad.

They were only a few meters away from me and I could see the scary guys in black pull out a long piece of white cloth that they used to wrap me in before so I couldn't move. I hated that white cloth. I had to do something. Anything…the white coats were too close.

Shutting me eyes, I let instinct take over and I felt my legs move on their own accord, bending themselves like a coil and releasing causing me to vault over the end of the cliff. For some odd reason, jumping off a cliff didn't seem as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, I didn't even feel the water hit me. Maybe because I'm already dead. At least I hope I am.

Curiosity killed the cat, or so one the many books I was forced to read had said.

I opened my eyes, ironically just before I saw the mist that rose from the pounding of water. I heard the powerful clap of water against water and then I was submerged in a cascade of ice-cold water.

I felt my lungs begin to fill up with water, and I tried coughing it out, but I ended up getting more water in. I couldn't breathe and I was struggling to move in a quagmire of ice water. I felt like giggling because it felt so weird for me to be trying to breathe and survive when I had wanted to end it all anyways. But natural instinct kept me dog-paddling. I tried to tell my heart to stop beating and my mind to stop telling my legs to kick, kick, kick! But I couldn't help thinking that I'll be free…kick…kick..ki..ck..k..ick…k…

_** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Something's pushing me. I wanted to jump and push back but I couldn't move. Was I still lying in bed? No…I don't smell that sick stench of disinfectant and medicine of my room…I smell…freshness? Air?

Something pushed me in the stomach, harder than last time. I wanted to yell at the person who was being mean but no words came out, instead I felt a great issue of water spew from my mouth and dribble down my cheeks. Suddenly, I realized how heavy and hard it was to breath. I started to grope around, trying to grab someone, anyone to help me breath!

I felt my hands being pinioned to the side and my legs stilled to the ground and I felt something push my chest again. More water. A push and more water. The cycle continued until I felt so exhausted by the continual pushing and spewing that I decided to lay still for a while…I feel to tired to move anyways and it feels like nap time…

I felt my mind go slack and sticky with thoughts that seemed to wind themselves tight in my mind, squeeze my head, and vanish before I could grasp the thoughts. _Why was I thinking_? _That's sad_, I thought as I chuckled before gasping in pain. _I can't even think_.

"Hey. Kid. You alive?" said a gruff voice somewhere above me.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled in semi-consciousness. My head hurt too much to even to open my eyes and see who was talking to me.

I heard an impatient grunt and felt a rough hand grab my chin. "Listen, kid, if you don't open your eyes right now, you're going to be dead. Do you want to be dead?"

The answer was out of my mouth before I even thought of what to say.

"Yes."

I felt the hand at my chin grab a tighter hold and felt another large warm hand press against my forehead.

"You're too young to be thinking of suicide, brat. Think of all the people you will be leaving behind," the grunting man said above me.

"There's no one I'll be leaving behind. I'm all alone. I'm better off dead."

The hand against my forehead disappeared and I felt a smart stinging sensation on the side of my cheek accompanied by a sharp sound of a slap. My eyes snapped open involuntarily and I saw a strong stubborn-looking face glaring down at me with eyes that actually sent shivers down my bones. His logn black hair was put in a high ponytail and swept about his face, a few strands tickling me forehead. But he…irritated me for some reason.

I pulled up a hand and rubbed the sore spot on my cheek, pouting..

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, purposely using my whining voice so he would apologize profusely for hitting me.

"So you'd open your eyes. Are you okay, brat?" he asked simply, not even with an apologetic tone.

_Okay, now I'm mad._

"I'm fine!" I said loudly, and pushed his hand that had been holding my chin up away. He backed away from me and watched me as I struggled to pick myself up form the muddy ground, but my body ached too much. After a few minutes of silent struggling, I managed to get up on shaky feet.

"See?" I said in triumph, biting my tongue from yelling out in anguish at the creaking pain coursing throughout my entire body. Then I felt my vision swim and I felt legs give away. A pair of strong arms came around my body before I hit the ground and picked me up. I blinked away the spinning world and saw the strong man look down at me with a pair of dark black eyes that were crowned by a pair of heavy, angry shaped eyebrows.

"Idiot," he said, but I didn't feel like hearing what he had to say. I felt his warm hands comfort me on the small of my back and the backs of my knees. He was carrying me somewhere...but I couldn't care less...I just want to sleep...

_** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_** Hello everyone! Well it's been a long night for me so I'm going to to go ahead and submit what I got. I didn't plan on making Kenshin's flashback for two chapters but I don't have time to finish it tonight. I'll try real hard to update tomorrow, k? Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! And thanks to all those who are reading my first ever fanfic! I'm actually working on other RK fanfic by the name of Dancing with Fate, so if you want, you can check that out. Anyways, i relized i still had anonymous review disabled, so i enabled it! YAY! So anyone who wants to review but doesn't have an account, you can review! Well anyways, I really hoped everyone liked this chapter. I wanted to explain Kenshin's ordeal since it's been all bout Kaoru the past few chapters. So enjoy and please be so kind to read and even kinder to review!**_

_**Ciao**_

_**Kish  
**_


	13. Chapter 12: Part II

**Chapter 12 Part II: Conditional Fredom**

* * *

**Kenshin POV (still in flashback)**

I still remember the past. It felt like I was dreaming. There was no way life could be as hellish as it was in these dreams of my past. I was in a large tank full of water, a mask tightened about my face and nose, needles sticking all about my half naked body, and the sounds of something electronic beeping all around me. Distorted faces by the curvd glass tank I was in peered at me from all angles, a pair of them my parents. But they all looked at me in the same way: with interest, with the prospect of a big payoff, and most of all with not even an ounce of love. My own parents…they were the ones who forced me into this…making me this weapon of destruction for stupid rich companies out to rule the economic world. I was angry at them, like always, but I never said anything about that emotion to them, like always.

I remember running tests, being forced to kill poor soldiers who were mere pawns in the eyes of those damned doctors, my parents being one of many. But I forced myself to slaughter every single one of them, my body moving on its own accord, my limbs moving about me like some sort of dancer of death. I felt like a gladiator at times. If I won, I'd live for another day, but if I'd die, then it was back into the torture chamber again. I even killed animals.

But they didn't stop there. They obviously wanted me to have some kind of intelligence or else they wouldn't have had me wired up to some machine that played all these videos in my head. I learned all the martial arts skills I would ever need from these videos as well as many languages. But what interested me the most was mythology. Though ancient history wasn't that important according to the scientists, it felt important to me. I loved hearing stories of heroes who fought dragons and saved fair maidens in order to rule their respective countries into a golden age. Or I loved hearing tragic stories with gods who suffered great pains or died great deaths for a better cause like Prometheus who brought fire and warmth to the people.

I felt like I was "Nataku", the god who had no soul and who was made from a lump of skin. And when I was fighting, I felt like Shiva, the Lord of Destruction, who danced merrily around while brining about death and sending people to their next lives.

I once tried to tell my parents that I wanted to be a god, but they laughed and said that's what they were hoping for. The next thing I knew, I had powers.

I don't remember how I got them but I remember sleeping one night and waking up three days later in the tank. I had heightened senses. I could now keep my eyes closed and smell who was which ugly jack-ass doctor while submerged in a tank of icy cold water. And I could also move at a speed I couldn't accomplish before. My powers were incredible. I felt like a god.

Then that one day came. I was I think about 12. They told me to go and kill some girl who was jeopardizing their company. I had no qualms about it. Not until I saw the little blue eyed girl gaze at me from her little playpen in that other lab. I don't remember the laboratory well or how I got there, but I do remember that happy serene look about her face. Her long dark elf-locks framing her face like a little doll. She asked me to play with her even I couldn't finish my mission. And I went back empty handed.

They said I was to be placed back in the tank to be "rebooted". So I ran away, and severly injured my parents on the way. I jumped off a cliff. And he saved me. And here I am, 6 years later, at my master Hiko's little hut. He's teaching me how to fight without losing my senses, to be aware of what my limbs were doing while my mind was focusing on how prettily my arms and legs danced about. I got stronger and my past was finally leaving me.

Finally. I felt like there was purpose in my life now. And that was to repent for all the killings I had done. I had to.

Master asked me once about my past. Just once. And I told him everything. He digested it and after that immediately set me to work cleaning up his damn hut. I was pissed. Here I was, a mere little kid with a bad past, and he makes me his personal slave. I had super powers for crying out loud! But I was so grateful to him for all he had given me: a home and someone who made me feel real.

Don't get me wrong. My master is definately a mean bastard with no heart.

It was cool night when a gentle chilled breeze forced into huddling closer to the fire in front of us while we were sitting about his hut, eating dinner when I heard off in the distance the familiar crunch of army boots against loose rock. It sounded like they were about a mile away. And they were running by the sound of it.

Suddenly, I felt my body go slick with sweat, anxiety biting at my very core. Master must had realized because he commanded me to sit and be still while he was gone.

Ten minutes had gone by. Then I heard a voice, about 20 yards away, ask, "Where is the boy?"

"Don't know who you're talking about," master said gruffly.

"Okay sir. Then please cooperate while we search your hut."

Silence.

Then I heard the sickening crunch of someone's jaw being snapped. I leapt up and ran towards the sound. I heard gunshots then and louder shouts. I ran faster.

When I reached the location which ironically was on the banks of the river I had been found on, I saw numerous guards moaning about on the ground in pain. My master was standing there, dusting his hands off on his long pants and glaring up at me with that bastardly look in his eyes that said "I-told-you-to-stay-back-idiot".

I frowned at him. "I was worried."

"Idiot. You shouldn't worry about me."

"I didn't want to lose you. You're my father," I said rather pathetically. But I meant every word of it.

Master Hiko opened his mouth and then closed it as if struggling to find words. Then his eyes went up, shocked, looking behind me.

Then I heard it. It was the sound of a gun locking being deactivated.

Another man was still conscious and he had a gun pointed at me.

He muttered into a walkie-talkie that was strapped to his helmet. Then he lowered his gaze to the aiming slit on top of the gun, the tip pointed right at my chest.

I felt myself go numb while my mind was yelling "move it idiot!"

A gunshot.

Then I saw a great swirl of cream-whit material fly in front of me.

Master had taken the shot.

He knelt down, the river lapping about his knees as he knelt down, his hands over where the bullet had hit him

"Run…Ken…shin..."

And he slumped into the waters, his body half-submerged in the gray, frothing waters..

I stood there, stupefied. Then those innate skills I had fought with before kicked in and I felt my adrenaline rise. I again was the bystander, watching my dancing body pummel the living daylights out of the soldier who had shot my master.

When I stopped fighting, all my opponents lay in tatters on the ground (I had beaten up even the dead ones out of rage), I looked for my master. I couldn't find him! Then I saw it. In the midst of the cold-gray waters of the river, a line of red blood flowed right through it and the disappeared into its stormy depths.

"NNOOOOOOOO!"

I jerked up, feeling my insides tear at the sight of his blood. I had killed him. I couldn't find him. My master…

"Well…you're awake," said a rather cheerful voice beside me that felt very out of place.

Sitting in a armchair beside the table I lay on was Soujiro Seta, a cat-like smile playing softly about his face, like one that was amused and excited by the thought of a new prey.

* * *

**I don't know if this chapter is all that great but we need to know some of Kenshin's storyline no? i'll explain how he got to HARM later. Bit by bit i hope to pull you readers into my world and the story line to unfold. I was going for the poor unfortunate but tough-assed kid thing in this chatper. But I realized Kenshin's not that tough-assed. So I played with the characters a bit, not delving to deep so not to bore my readers. So keep reading and more mysteries will be solved in late chapters! Plus, I planned a nice chapter after this one! Storyline will move in the next chapter I promise! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! I love reviews, the good the bad or even the really nasty! **

**-Kish**


	14. Chapter 13: Choices at Sword Point

**Chapter 13: Choices at Sword Point  
**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I still can't believe it. It's been three hours since we got back to HARM and they still don't know how we're going to get Kenshin back. I wanted to scream, to jump up and shake that idiotic calm expression Aoishi's face, to trash the stupid library I'm sitting in right now, hell I wanted to destroy the world for all I care!

As long as I got Kenshin back.

I calmed down a bit and recollected my thoughts. I looked about the exquisitely furnished library for something to occupy my anxious hands. My fingers randomly selected a handsomely bounded book in a deep scarlet colored cover, and I began flipping threw the heavily stocked pages absentmindedly, not even caring that the book was upside down.

Think Kaoru…Okay, Sano bridal-carried me into the black hummer, Megumi shouted some random orders for the medic to take care of Sano (he was hurt pretty bad but he still insisted on carrying me; I was too shocked to argue). Misao comforted me while my wounds were attended to, my head bandaged, and a few pills popped in my mouth.

On the way back to headquarters and after a few minutes of lecture from Megumi because I had diverged from the mission objectives, Sano and I sat there and explained what happened. I felt myself shake with the weariness and complexities of it all, the flash of video playing in my head of Kenshin's slow breathing with a sword pointed dangerously at his neck. I kept shivering.

Sano must have noticed my distress because he sat there and answered Megumi and Misao as they questioned us relentlessly.

And after the ride and a chat with Aoishi, here I am stuck in the library with only Aoishi to look at. That annoyingly handsome face that almost could knock me off my feet was now agitating me like a stupid fly that had a thing for buzzing right into my eyes persistently.

Dammit.

"Well, I said everything I needed to say! I have to go back and get Kenshin!" I said loudly, standing up from the soft leather chair and slamming my hand down on the desk for emphasis.

Aoishi merely gazed at me from behind a pair of rimless glasses, his beautiful steal-blue eyes boring down into me. He was trying to intimidate me. It wasn't going to work.

Aoishi sighed at the futile attempt and took off his glasses, his long tapered fingers massaging at his temples.

"Listen, Kaoru. I know you want to get the Battousai back like everyone else here, but probably with more enthusiasm. But I have no guarantee that even if you do go there and get your memory revamped, that Kenshin will even go free. Do you understand? Your sacrifice would be futile."

I stared at him, loathingly, before slowly sitting down again. "I know that. But I want to take that chance," I murmured halfheartedly, knowing I was defeated.

"You are an idiot then. The Battousai wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself on the account of him. He's a one-man team, like any other assassin. If he is to be saved, it would be by himself and himself alone. I know what you heard from Mr. Yukishiro," he said with a little more authority as I had just opened my mouth to argue. "But, it seems we can't quite trust him. My spy has answered that much already."

"Spy?"

Aoishi's mouth curved into a all-knowing-grin. "Yes I do have a very trusted spy in the NOIR network. I don't think you've met that person."

I shrugged, indifferent. "So what should I do?"

"Wait."

* * *

**Sano's POV**

"OWW!! God woman!! I'm not a freaking pincushion!" I yelled as Megumi ruthlessly stuck another suture to seal up my chest wound. She had given me a paralyzing drug and some pain killers, but it still hurt like hell. Okay…I do like the feel of her hands on my chest but I would prefer that feeling in a much different atmosphere and circumstances.

"Oh stop being a baby. I'm almost done. Now, I know the whole story about what happened, and I'm surprised Kaoru is showing this much emotion. I've never seen her like this. When she got into the HumV, she looked shocked beyond words. I figured something had happened, especially since she disobeyed orders."

She jabbed again with that damn curved sickle shaped thing and I had to yelp out loud. Is it just me or she stabbing me harder than what's necessary?

I kept seeing Kenshin in my mind; he looked so weak with the bandages and stuff in the video feed that bastard was showing us in the Archives room. I wanted to strangle that Yukishiro bastard, but the little missy came first and I had save her in Kenshin's stead. She loved that little red-haired devil and if something isn't done right now, she'll never be able to show her true feelings to him.

I looked up from the soft bed I lay on and took a strand of that foxy woman's hair that lay innocently across my chest, tickling me as she kept jabbing me. I fingered the lock of silky dark hair and I couldn't help but blurt out.

"You're really hot, you know that?"

Megumi stopped torturing me and looked down in my eyes with those beautiful dark brown eyes of hers. I was ready for another painful needle in my chest but she merely tied the thin string off and laid the needle down on the steel tray attached to my bed.

"What?" I asked incredulously, waiting for some kind of outburst of outrage from her.

"You really are an idiot."

I couldn't help but blush. She left my side and exited through the door. But before she had left, she laid a kiss on my forehead with those tantalizingly soft lips of hers.

God, I'm in love.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

"We're getting a feed from NOIR. Shall I let it through?" Misao's surprisingly serious voice said through the desk's speaker phone.

"Yes," Aoishi grunted, looking at the flat wall panel screen that flashed on.

Enishi's arrogant and handsome face appeared on screen.

"Hello, Kaoru. You left in such a hurry, I didn't get to tell you what happened to Kenshin. He will die. You see, he got injured pretty badly and I'm running out of patience for your answer," he said smugly pausing for a few moments.

"Bastard, if you hurt one hair on his head…" I muttered angrily.

He laughed. Okay, now I can say I'm thoroughly pissed.

Aoishi however, intervened before I could say some smart retort. "So what are your conditions for the Battousai's safety?"

"You know what I want. Kaoru Kamiya. I want you to go back to your mansion by midnight tonight. If you are not there by then, Kenshin is killed."

He motioned behind him and the camera focused in on Kenshin's almost still form with two menacing figures beside him, their eyes gleaming. One was a tall wolfish man with an evil face and dark eyes while the other looked quite benign and happy with almost childlike features. They both held swords.

"When you get to the mansion, Soleir, your butler, will bring you back to me. After being contacted you made it, we'll send Kenshin alive and well back to HARM. Deal?"

"No," Aoshi said firmly before I could even utter a syllable. "How do we know you won't go back on your deal?"

"The Battousai will be in the house waiting to be taken. We swear we will not hurt him or keep him any further as a hostage. He will be safe and alive in your custody. I only ask that Kaoru comes alone. I'll be aware of any additional forces. And if I do see someone besides Kaoru, Kenshin will be killed immediately."

I was growing more anxious by the second, as if I was sitting on a time bomb. I didn't want to go. But if I didn't, Kenshin would be dead. But I would rather go then have Kenshin die…

"Kaoru…"Aoishi started but I cut him off by saying loudly, "Okay, asshole. I'll go. But Kenshin better be safe. I will kill myself if he's hurt."

If Enishi was shocked by statement he didn't show it. But I could _feel_ Aoishi's shock. Well he'll survive.

"Alright, Kaoru. You better get ready. You have 6 hours before its midnight. See you my love," he added almost wistfully and then the feed was broken.

"Kaoru! What in the hell are you thinking!" Aoishi yelled at me a few moments later. Misao had entered the room by then carrying a large goblet of red wine to buffer the expected explosion. It didn't work.

"Aoishi…" I started exasperatedly. "I'm not going to give myself up. My past is important to me, to Kaoru, not to a deceased person like Tomoe. I will always stay Kaoru. I have a plan but you're going to have to trust me. If my theory works, we'll get Kenshin back as well as my memories. It's going to be tough but bear with me." And I began explaining my hypothesis with Aoishi and Misao, praying all the while it would work.

* * *

**Kenshin's POV**

That bastard. If I wasn't strapped up in this damn medical crap I would wrench his damn head off his neck.

He was going to trap Kaoru. That little gleam in his eyes while he told me what was about to happen said I was going back to HARM safe and sound alright. But it looked like I would never see Kaoru again. He had to be lying…Kaoru would never…never become his pretty little doll on her own free will, right?

* * *

**Okay everyone!! Well from the number of reviews i got for the last two chapters, people didn't really like my Kenshin flashback...sorry! I knkow it shoudl have been better but i had to do it! It's my decsion and I'm sticking by it! Anyways, I hope everyone likes this chapter (and again hoping for a bundle of reviews tomorrow morning::crosees fingers::) If you haven't noticed i fixed a few of my previous chapters due to quite a few mistakes that were caught by readers (thanks everyone!) so yeah if you go time check them out! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please R &R! Till next time!**

**-Kish **


End file.
